La Casa en la Calle Thornrose
by Amber Bellum
Summary: Cuando un gato guía a Serena hacia la casa de J. Grimm y el mundo mágico, lleno de princesas, hadas madrinas y reinas malvadas, se da cuenta que los cuentos de hada no son tan felices después de todo. /Traducción, original de Alicia Blade\
1. Capitulo Uno El gato con botas

_Aquí ando otra vez traduciendo… esta historia también es de Alicia Blade (psst! Por si no lo han leído, les recomiendo leer la traducción de Luna Versión 4.2). La autora hace muchas referencias a cuentos de hadas (regularmente los de los hermanos Grimm), aunque no es necesario que tengan un conocimiento extenso en el tema. También debo hacerles notar que "La espina de la rosa" es el nombre original en español de "La Bella Durmiente" o "La Princesa durmiente"._

 _Espero que la disfruten! Los reviews serán bien agradecidos, los usare para endulzar mi chocolate caliente :) que tanta falta hace en los días de invierno._

 _Como siempre me duele decir que yo no soy dueña de Sailor Moon._

* * *

 ** _La casa en la calle Thornrose: Un cuento de los Grimm_**

 **Capítulo 1: El gato con botas**

" _Escuche," dijo el gato, "no hay necesidad de matarme cuando lo único que obtendrá será un par de guantes con mi pelaje. Mejor mándame a hacer unas botas. Entonces seré capaz de salir, mezclarme con la gente, y ayudarlo antes de que lo note."_ de El gato con botas

* * *

"¡No vas a creer lo que pasó en química!"

Serena cerro su casillero y le echo un vistazo a su mejor amigo, Melvin, desde el rabillo del ojo. Estaba a su lado saltando emocionado una vez con cada pie, casi una pulgada más alto que la pequeña forma de Serena. "¿Explotaste algo?"

Melvin arrugo la nariz. "Por supuesto que no. Química es mi materia número uno."

"Claro," murmuro ella. "Está bien, me rindo. ¿Qué paso en química?"

Empujando sus lentes de botella sobre su nariz, Melvin anuncio con orgullo, "¡Escogimos compañeros de laboratorio!"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Serena se colocó su mochila sobre el hombro y se recostó sobre la pared de casilleros. "Melvin," le dijo pacientemente, "recuerdas la plática que tuvimos sobre las cosas en que la gente no estaba interesada, como tus lepi— lepid—"

"Lepidópteros."

"¿Colección de lepidópteros? ¿Y el hecho de que estudias cuarenta horas a la semana y tienes un promedio de 4.2? Melvin, a mí me importa todo eso, y estoy feliz de que estés tan emocionado de tu compañero de laboratorio, pero—"

Moviendo las manos frente a ella para que terminara de regañarlo, Melvin dijo abruptamente, "¡Es Darien!"

Las palabras que ella había estado pensando se disiparon a la mención de ese nombre y se dio cuenta que su corazón latía notablemente más rápido. "¿Disculpa?" dijo en un gritito.

Asintiendo orgulloso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro marcado por acné, Melvin continuo, "Te dije que era algo emocionante."

"Melvin, ¿cómo—porque—? ¿Darien Shields?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿No lo ves Serena? ¡Esto es perfecto! ¿Qué mejor excusa que darle información acerca de ti?"

Poniéndose pálida, Serena rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "Oh no, uh-uh, ¡no harás nada de eso! ¿Me estas escuchando, Melvin Edward Gimmerson?"

Melvin hizo una mueca. "Odio cuando me llamas así."

Arrugando su nariz, Serena puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. "¡Estoy hablando en serio! No quiero que le menciones nada de mi o que le des pistas o _cualquier cosa_."

"Pero Serena, ¿Por qué no? ¡Solo has estado enamorada de él desde quinto grado! Esta es tu oportunidad perfecta. Ya lo tengo todo resuelto. Primero le diré de lo maravillosa y hermosa que eres—"

"Melvin…"

"¡No, escúchame! ¡Luego, cuando ya esté intrigado, inventare alguna historia sobre tu novio mayor quien juega futbol, es italiano y a quien le ha dado el mal de las vacas, por lo que ahora necesitas una cita para el baile y voila! ¡Te consigo una cita!"

Cerrando sus ojos, Serena golpeo varias veces su casillero con la cabeza, luego suspiro. "Melvin, ¿Qué parte de ese tu enorme cerebro con promedio de 4.2 piensa que esto es una buena idea?"

"Bueno, investigaciones científicas han demostrado que la parte más importante del cerebro—"

"Olvidado. Solo… no. No voy a intentar conquistarlo con un montón de mentiras evidentes, y ciertamente no voy a dejar que tú las digas. Además, eres un terrible mentiroso."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Pasaras toda la vida esperando para que el venga y te rescate en su corcel blanco? Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Serena."

Serena se enfureció. "Eso lo sé."

"Ah, lo siento, Sere. No es eso… me refería… tu sabes, podría pasar. Los cuentos de hadas pueden hacerse realidad. Y si lo pensamos mejor, también las películas de miedo, pero tú sabes…"

"¡Allí esta!" Serena inhalo rápidamente y Melvin no tuvo que voltear a ver para saber que el chico de tercer año, Darien Shields, y el rompe corazones de la Secundaria Crossroads, estaba caminando por el pasillo.

Apretando los labios, Serena intento esconderse entre los casilleros y mantener un ojo sobre él por el tiempo que fuera posible. Por supuesto que realmente no tenía que verlo, ya se había memorizado su estatura, la manera en que sus hombros se movían al caminar, los tonos fríos de sus ojos azules, su cabello revuelto que parecía que siempre estaba desordenado pero lucia sexy sin verse descuidado.

Trago saliva, un poco de su vergüenza llegándole a las mejillas, y lo vio pasar. Él no la notó, y ella estuvo tanto como agradecida como decepcionada. Estaba segura que se hubiera cambiado de escuela si él se enterara que ella siempre lo observaba cuando se encontraba a la vista.

Al final del pasillo Darien se encontró con un grupo de sus amigos y todos salieron al patio, desapareciendo de su vista. Serena finalmente soltó la respiración y el mundo volvió a brillar de vida de nuevo.

"¿Vas a esperar toda tu vida para que él te rescate en su corcel blanco, no es así?" le pregunto Melvin por detrás de ella, mientras que ella se daba un manotazo mental por olvidar que él aún estaba allí.

"Por supuesto que no," le dijo, sin sonar tan segura, y le sonrió ampliamente a Melvin. "En realidad me conformaría con cualquier príncipe. Lo que pasa es que él es el más cercano que he encontrado. Vamos." Enlazando su brazo libre alrededor del brazo de Melvin, se dirigieron a una salida diferente.

"Así que, ¿Cómo lograste convencerlo de que fuera tu compañero de laboratorio?"

"Yo no le dije nada," respondió Melvin, acomodándose de nuevo los lentes. "El me pregunto."

"Quizá quería ser tu compañero para asegurarse de obtener buenas notas," sugirió Serena, haciendo un listado de las razones por las que el popular Darien Shields querría ser compañero de su mejor amigo nerd.

Melvin hizo la cabeza para atrás para observar el cielo lleno de nubes. "Al principio también pensé eso, pero Darien tiene la segunda nota más alta en nuestra clase, después de mi por supuesto, y es el quinto mejor promedio de la escuela."

Serena frunció el ceño. "Melvin, ¿de dónde sacas toda esta información?"

"¿No es conocimiento general?"

"No, no lo es. Además, si alguno de los dos lo va a acosar, ¿no debería ser yo?"

Ignorando la broma, Melvin respondió a la defensiva. "¡No lo estoy acosando!"

"Quizá quiere estar con alguien tan listo como él para que nadie se pueda aprovechar de su inteligencia. Odio cuando tengo que hacer yo todo el trabajo de grupo."

"Honestamente Serena, ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?"

"¡Hey, ha pasado! Bueno, por lo menos podría pasar. Si alguna vez me emparejaran con alguien tan perezoso como yo."

Burlándose, Melvin se encamino hacia su casa, que se encontraba a tres puertas de la de Serena. "¿Quieres entrar para comer un bocadillo? Mi mama menciono algo sobre ciruelas en la mañana."

"Nooo gracias," dijo Serena, sacando la lengua en signo de repugnancia y se dirigió hacia su casa, pero Melvin gritando su nombre hizo que volviera la atención a él.

"¡Casi se me olvida! Dejaste esto en mi casa ayer." Después de buscar dentro de su mochila, Melvin saco un grueso libro de color azul con letras doradas y resaltadas en la cubierta.

Serena soltó un grito y se lo quito de las manos. "¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo había olvidado!" grito con alegría.

"Probablemente estabas demasiado ocupada pensando en el Señor Shields." Melvin recibió una mirada de furia, pero aun así sonrió ampliamente y pregunto. "Se me olvidaba, ¿Hay algo que quieres que le pregunte mañana? Por lo menos puedo jugar a ser detective, ¿o no?"

Riendo, Serena se metió el libro bajo el brazo y con su mano libre tiro de una de sus idénticas coletas sobre la cabeza. "¡Claro! Pregúntale si prefiere que se le llame 'Príncipe Encantador' o 'Caballero de Armadura brillante'."

* * *

Serena observaba mientras que Melvin desaparecía al entrar a su casa, negando con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su propia casa, sus ojos pegados a su hermoso libro. Era su más preciada posesión, un regalo de su abuela para su cumpleaños número seis: una antigua copia de los cuentos de hadas de los hermanos Grimm, publicado en 1857, y aun en buena condición. Por lo menos lo estaba cuando se lo regalaron. En los nueve años que pasaron después de eso, Serena había leído y releído las historias. Ahora, las páginas estaban algo rotas y la mayoría del grabado de oro de la cubierta se había desvanecido. Aun así no le importaba; era el libro más hermoso que hubiera visto.

El lomo del libro, que estaba un poco roto, inmediatamente se abria en la historia de "La espina de la rosa" también conocido como "La bella durmiente", su cuento favorito y el cual se sabe de memoria.

"Erase una vez que vivían un rey y una reina," murmuro enigmáticamente a sí misma, "quienes deseaban un hijo. Luego, un día, la reina dio a luz a una pequeña niña y el reino entero se regocijo. La llamaron Preciosa Rosa…"cambio de página. "Preciosa Rosa toco el huso del hilar y cayó en un profundo sueño. El reino también dormía junto con ella y por cien años soñaron mientras que los espinos crecieron y rodearon el castillo… cuando el príncipe vio a la princesa durmiente, inmediatamente quedo prendado de ella y no pudo evitar besarla con un beso de verdadero amor. Preciosa Rosa abrió los ojos y se enamoró del príncipe que tenía delante… y vivieron felices para siempre."

Con una enorme sonrisa, Serena cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho por un momento. Contenta, lo metió en su bolso, su usual escondite, y se encamino hacia su casa, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza y bostezando con entusiasmo, la bolsa colgando de sus dedos. "Ah, y ahora solo tengo diecisiete horas más antes de regresar al colegio." Moviendo sus brazos de manera jovial, comenzó a pensar que opciones tenía para una refacción después de clases. Casi al llegar a su casa, pensando en si comer Doritos o galletas Oreos con leche, escucho un maullido en el jardín de enfrente. Deteniéndose, frunció el ceño y se agacho cerca del árbol de maple japonés de su madre, encontrándose con un pequeño gato gris sentado y tranquilo a la par del tronco.

"Hola tú," Serena le dijo al gato, quien parpadeo con sus enormes ojos rojos, sus orejas en posición alerta. "¿Estás perdido?"

Serena podía ver el collar rojo alrededor del cuello de gatito, con una pequeña campanita plateada y un talismán que esperaba tuviera una dirección. Ofreciéndole su mano, llamo la atención del gato con su voz más dulce. Por un tiempo, el gato permaneció sentado con la cola enroscada alrededor de sus patas analizando a Serena con una mirada calmada y estudios. "Bueno, vamos," le dijo Serena con una pizca de agitación. "No te hare daño. Ven conmigo." Finalmente el gato se levantó, se estiro y sosteniendo la cola en alto con orgullo camino tranquilamente hacia Serena sobre sus delicadas patas blancas.

"Bien, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras," murmuro Serena cuando el gato finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para que ella lo tomara en brazos. Instantáneamente el gato comenzó a ronronear y Serena lo sostuvo contra su pecho con una mano— cabía perfectamente en su palma— revisando el talismán plateado con su otra mano. "Ah, Gato con Botas ¿sí?" dijo, leyendo el nombre en la plaquita con una risita. "Siempre quise tener un gato para llamarlo así. ¿Dónde está tu familia de buen gusto?" le dio la vuelta al talismán, emocionada al ver que si había una dirección, pero rápidamente se decepciono. "¿La calle Thornrose? ¡Pero está del otro lado de la ciudad! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?" Gato con Botas la miro con inocencia, antes de pegar su húmeda nariz contra su barbilla como si estuviera pidiéndole que le rascara detrás de las orejas. Serena acepto con un suspiro. "Está bien, pero primero deja que guarde mis cosas, ¿sí?"

Un minuto después, Serena salió de la puerta de su casa con el gato sentado satisfecho en sus brazos, y ella contenta de haberse deshecho del peso de su mochila. Había considerado llamar a Melvin y preguntarle si quería dar el paseo con ella, pero sabía que él estaría estudiando y no quería distraerlo.

Era una caminata de cuarenta y cinco minutos y Serena estaba agradecida por el clima nublado de septiembre, notando que el cielo era del mismo color que el pelaje del gatito, además de que no había señales de que llovería. Esperaba que aun fuera de día cuando viniera de regreso a su casa.

Finalmente, Serena encontró la calle Thornrose, una calle que alguna vez había sido hermosa y llena de gente. Ahora había caído en deterioro—aunque no lo suficiente como para preocuparse, pero si para que Serena se sintiera nerviosa al estar contando los números de las casas. El gatito parecía ponerse nervioso mientras que caminaban, maullando en los oídos de Serena y tocándole el pelo. "Casi llegamos a casa," dijo Serena, finalmente encontrando el número de casa que coincidía con la dirección en el collar del gato. Se encogió del miedo; la casa lucia más como una choza.

El jardín estaba rodeado de una valla baja de madera, a la cual le faltaban algunas tablas y parecía que lentamente estaba siendo destrozada por los arbustos de moras. Donde alguna vez había habido grama, ahora crecían dientes de león. Musgo cubría el techo y la alcantarilla junto con piso estaban cubiertos de manzanas comidas por gusanos provenientes del único árbol que había. Bajó la mirada hacia los ojos redondos del gato, ojos rojos, y sintió un poco de culpa. "No puedo culparte por intentar huir." Le dijo, rascando una vez más a Botas. "Pero quizá espera a que estés un poco más grande ¿está bien? El mundo es un lugar enorme y aterrador. Nunca sabes cuándo te encontraras con un ogro."

Suspirando, se encamino hacia la entrada, pateando algunas de las manzanas en el camino. Antes de tocar la puerta, Serena reviso el pequeño buzón pegado a la pared, esperando que quizá se hubiere equivocado de casa y Botas realmente pertenecía a una casa hermosa de color amarillo con persianas blancas a unas calles de allí. Sin embargo respiro con dificultad cuando leyó el letrero pintado sobre el buzón, no por los números (que aun coincidían con lo que decía su collar), pero por el nombre que estaba escrito.

"¿Grimm, J.?" susurro para sí, bajando la vista hacia Gato con Botas, quien parecía verla con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. "Que genial. Supongo que tu nombre viene de algo más que tus piecitos blancos," murmuro Serena, lentamente llamando a la puerta.

Podía escuchar crujidos provenientes de pasos que se dirigían a la puerta. Escucho el ruido sordo del cerrojo y luego la puerta se abrió unas cuantas pulgadas, una cadena dorada pegada al marco de la puerta que prevenía que se abriera más. Un hombre anciano casi tan alto como Serena se encontraba parado al otro lado, viéndola con sus ojos marrones, casi negros, uno de los cuales tenía un solo lente grueso, agrandando el ojo que la observaba.

Botas maulló una vez y comenzó a ronronear fuertemente, acariciando el cuello de Serena.

"Erm, hola. Creo…" dijo Serena con duda, "encontré este gato y…"

El hombre expreso su indignación y cerró la puerta. Serena podía escuchar como quitaba la cadena de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera y el hombre se hiciera a un lado, haciendo un gesto con su brazo, que parecía ser más de hábito que de bienvenida.

"Supongo que querrás entrar para tomar un poco de té."

"Um, no, está bien, en serio," Serena dijo amablemente, y aun así sus pies la llevaron hacia dentro de la habitación. "Solo quería regresar al gato y regresar a casa. Antes de que oscurezca," añadió rápidamente, dando un brinco cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente detrás de ella y el hombre se movía ajetreado cerca del horno antiguo que había en una esquina. Limpio el desorden y lleno una tetera de cobre con agua de un chorro que también se miraba sucio, colocándolo sobre la hornilla.

Moviéndose incomoda sobre sus pies, Serena coloco a Botas sobre la alfombra. El gato maulló y levanto la vista hacia ella, asintiendo levemente como en agradecimiento, un gesto que parecía tan extrañamente humano que le dio a Serena piel de gallina. Se tomó un momento para mirar la habitación. Parecía ocupar casi toda la casa, y solo una puerta llevaba a otra habitación, la cual asumió era el dormitorio. Los muebles eran escasos, solo un par de libreras casi vacías y un escritorio que tenía algunos libros en pilas tan enormes que alguna vez llenaron las libreras vacías. Una alfombra redonda cubría la mayoría del piso de madera, luciendo tan sucia como si nunca hubiera sido aspirada, y tan destrozada que se imaginaba a Botas usándolo para limarse las uñas. No había fotos en las paredes o cortinas en las ventanas, y tampoco había una mesa o sillas, excepto la que estaba cerca del escritorio. Se imaginó que el viejo comía junto con sus libros.

Luego el hombre comenzó a hablar y ella se sobresaltó nerviosa.

"Siempre está trayendo a jovencitas idealistas como tú, ¿sabes? Piensa que está ayudando."

Apretando los labios, Serena dio un paso hacia la puerta y puso sus manos detrás de la espalda. "Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero creo que…"

El hombre suspiro ignorándola, y rebusco en una caja de zapatos lleno de pequeños paquetes. Serena supuso que eran bolsas de té. "Es que desde que regresamos, parece que está muy solo. Ofrecí regresarlo a casa, pero siente que tiene alguna clase de obligación hacia mí. Siempre intentando encontrar un guardián mas, una princesa más, un hechicero más." Se detuvo y levanto la vista, ajustando su monóculo mientras que le echaba otro vistazo. "Parece que no logra entender que no hay princesas o príncipes o magos o guardianes por allí. Ya no hay mucho afuera."

Botas maulló y Serena se sorprendió de verlo justo a la par de ella, viéndola con esos enormes ojos rojos. Se encontró sintiendo simpatía por el viejito todo solo con sus libros y su gato, pero se deshizo del sentimiento, creyendo que los ermitaños prefieran eso.

Era un hombre algo apuesto, en realidad, y parecía mucho más limpio que el lugar en donde vivía. Vestía pantalones de tweed color café (que probablemente nunca habían conocido una plancha) enganchados a unos tirantes con toques dorados, y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello. Serena se preguntó momentáneamente si tenía nietos, o siquiera hijos. Recordando el nombre en el buzón, se preguntó si alguna vez le había leído cuentos de hadas.

La tetera silbo y el hombre se apresuró para dejar caer el agua hirviendo en dos tazas de porcelana. Tenía la cabeza algo calva, noto Serena, y su monóculo colgaba de su collar, listo para ser usado a conveniencia. Cuando le ofreció una taza, ella la tomó pero no bebió nada.

"Gracias, pero realmente debería irme ya."

El hombre sostenía el monóculo, observándola de nuevo, casi con sospecha.

"Sin embargo hay algo sobre esta," murmuro, luego frunció el ceño y hablo un poco más fuerte. "¿No sabes porque te trajo hasta acá, o si?"

"¿Gato con Botas?" chillo Serena. "En realidad fui yo el que lo trajo—"

"¿Alguna vez te has imaginado lo que sería estar en un cuento de hadas?"

Serena pestañeo, sus manos sudaban. Lamiéndose un poco los labios, asintió con la cabeza algo nerviosa. "Cada día de mi vida," murmuro diciendo la verdad.

El hombre sonrió y se dio la vuelta, al parecer regresando a su amigable conducta. "Si," dijo. "Yo también." Soltando una risita, cojeo hacia su silla y se dejó caer en ella, pareciendo tener casi cien años en la oscura habitación. "Pero una vez si lo estuve. Un gran cuento. Un mundo lleno de grandes cuentos." Serena lo observaba mientras que sus oscuros ojos se dirigían a la ventana pelona, mirando algo lejano. Estaba en trance y ella no sabía si romper el hechizo que había caído sobre el tan repentinamente, aunque las sombras en la habitación le decían que ya debería de estar de camino a casa. Puso su taza de té sobre una librera vacía. "Todo estaba lleno de color, de vida y de canciones. Cada damisela era hermosa. Cada caballero era valiente. Hay días en que daría lo que fuera para regresar, sabes. Pero no puede ser." Regresos sus ojos a Serena, sorprendiéndola un poco; pensó que se había olvidado que ella estaba allí. "Veras, tuve que irme para proteger las historias. Era la única manera. Si llegara a regresar, todos estarían en peligro, y luego… no habría mas cuentos." Su voz se fue apagando, dejando a Serena moverse con incomodidad.

"Señor, se está haciendo tarde, necesito regresar a casa. Mi mama estará preocupada."

El afirmo con la cabeza, sus labios curvándose, pero sus palabras no parecían estar interesados en su educada suplica. "Me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que está pasando en ese mundo. Quizá… ¿quizá tú puedes ir en vez mía? ¿Y luego regresar y contarme todo? Solo… para saber, una vez más. Te escribiré una historia, si quieres."

Serena quería decirle que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Quería decirle que estaba loco. Quería preguntarle si ella podría ayudarlo a encontrar sus medicamentos. Pero simplemente sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo, recordando como su madre siempre le había enseñado ser amable con los ancianos, y escucharlos porque ellos tenían mucho más que contar que los demás.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que este señor no tenía nada interesante que decir, pero tampoco dijo eso, ni siquiera en su mente.

"Claro," dijo ella finalmente. "Pero otro día ¿está bien? Cuando no sea tan tarde." Ella no estaba segura de regresar a esa pequeña cabaña, aun cuando estaba diciendo que lo haría. Se imaginó que el hombre la olvidaría mañana en la mañana. Sintió a Botas ronroneando contra su pierna y se preguntó si el gato también la olvidaría.

El hombre rio suavemente y levanto su monóculo una última vez. "Estas familiarizada con todos los cuentos de hadas, supongo. Botas solo trae a la casa a chicas que se saben todo sobre los cuentos. O quizá…" hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia ella, apretando los ojos en especulación. "Quizá tu eres la elegida después de todo… ¿ya han pasado dieciséis años?"

"Tengo que irme," susurro Serena, su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente.

"Si, ve niña. Eres una buena chica. Estarás bien. No te vayas por mucho tiempo ¿está bien? No te vayas por mucho tiempo."

Asintiendo con un suspiro de alivio que la hizo sentir un poco avergonzada, Serena acerco la mano a la manija de la puerta. Casi sintió que debía hacer una reverencia al hombre antes de irse, o decirle algo para prometer que regresaría, o aunque sea decirle adiós decentemente, pero estaba demasiado agradecida de escapar de su presencia. Estaba tan agradecida que dejo la casa demasiado rápido, de manera ruda, abriendo la puerta y respirando aire hondamente dejando que se somatara detrás de ella mientras que un sentimiento extraño la llenó.

El sentimiento de estar en una montaña rusa encima de una colina y sentir tú estomago en la garganta.

Grito y dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta, colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos pues una brillante luz los invadía. Esperaba que desapareciera, como un rayo o la luz de un foco, pero la luz no desapareció.

Apretando los ojos, Serena quito su brazo.

Estaba soleado.

Era un día soleado de verano.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Serena temblara de repente.

Ya no estaba en la calle Thornrose.

Ni siquiera estaba en una ciudad. O pueblo.

El jardín lleno de dientes de león y rodeado de la baranda de madera podrida había desaparecido. Solo el porche parecía no haber cambiado. Ahora, extendiéndose en todas las direcciones en que mirara, había granjas llenas de espigas doradas que crecían más altos que ella.

Parecía como trigo, aunque ella solo lo había visto en una foto o en la caja del cereal. El cielo sobre ella era de color azul pálido, sin una nube a la vista y el sol sobre ella señalando que era el medio día. El azul era el único color que Serena parecía ver además de los campos dorados. La tierra era plana y estaba desierta, con solo los altos tallos dorados decorando el paisaje.

Serena trago saliva, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y comenzaba a sudar por la frente.

Alzando la mano hacia la puerta de manera, busco la manija, cerró los ojos y le dio vuelta.

Pero el picaporte de la puerta no se movió. La puerta estaba con llave.


	2. Capitulo Dos Hacia el castillo

**Capítulo 2: Hacia el castillo**

 _En el tercer día el mensajero había regresado diciendo, "No he podido encontrar un nuevo nombre, pero cuando llegué a una colina alta en la esquina del bosque, vi una pequeña casa."_ de Rumpelstiltskin

* * *

Serena se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a la puerta sin poder creer que el viejo la hubiere dejado afuera. Levantó la mano, tocó fuertemente sobre la madera, la ansiedad tomando control de ella. Un momento después, cuando ningún sonido salió de la casa y estaba a punto de ir a buscar un hacha (aunque realmente no pensaba que iba a encontrar una), algo hizo que se detuviera. Frunciendo el ceño, se encaminó hacia el final del porche estudiando la choza, y notó que, al igual que todo lo que había alrededor, también había cambiado. Aun cuando tenía bastantes similitudes con la que estaba en la calle Thornrose, esta casa parecía haber sido construida con pedazos de madera sin pintar, y la corta chimenea ahora estaba del lado derecho, no del izquierdo. Caminando hacia el final de la casa, también notó que algunas pilas de madera estaban colocadas junto a la pared. Algunas ventanas oscuras demostraban que había cortinas colgadas, quizá toallas, mientras que en la otra casa no había nada de eso. Un pozo de agua se encontraba justo a la par del camino, cubierto de algunas espigas de trigo.

Serena dio un vistazo a través de la ventana más cercana, pero solo había una pequeña hendidura. Creía poder ver algunas mesas desde donde ella estaba. Confundida y con inmensa curiosidad, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, deteniéndose solamente delante del buzón pegado a la par. Apretó los ojos y leyó las letras casi transparentes que ya no decían "Grimm, J." sino que "Grimm, W."

"No puede ser," dijo. Inhalo fuertemente y levanto la mano para tocar nuevamente a la puerta, pero de nuevo se encontró con el silencio. Suspirando con agitación, se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer de espaldas a la puerta.

"Está bien, solo cálmate," murmuro. "Primero debemos de averiguar dónde estamos y encontrar la parada de bus más cercana. Y un teléfono. Llamaremos a mama y le pediremos el número de su tarjeta de crédito para comprar un boleto y…"

La puerta se abrió y ella grito apartándose.

"¿Qué quieres?" le dijo una voz gruñona detrás de ella.

Dándose la vuelta, Serena se enfrentó con un hombre mayor, pero no el mismo que vivía en la pequeña casa en la Calle Thornrose, aunque parecían ser hermanos. Este hombre tenía la misma nariz, la figura jorobada y la cabeza pelona, pero su complexión era mucho más pesada y sus ropas parecían necesitar ser remendadas.

Sus oscuros ojos observaron a Serena con aire de desprecio y resopló antes que Serena pudiera decir una palabra. "¿El maldito gato trajo a otra a la casa?" dijo con amargura, y luego murmuro para sí mismo, "Nunca debí haberlo escrito. Causa más problemas de lo que vale." Estirando los hombros, miro a Serena directamente a los ojos, pero ella no encontró nada que hacer para evitarlo, a pesar de que su mirada estaba llena de desdén. "Ahora escucha antes de que vengas a mi puerta a parlotear de nuevo. No tengo tiempo para locos o soñadores. No me importa cuán hermosos o dulces crean que son. Conozco a los de tu tipo, todas son unos chiquillos egoístas y celosos como lo fueron hace doscientos años. Ahora, no sé qué abras escuchado o que piensas acerca de las hadas madrinas y de las madrastras malvadas y—" resoplando con amargura, "¡Príncipes encantadores! Pero lo que sea que estás buscando, no lo encontraras si merodeas alrededor de mi puerta. No necesito tu ayuda. No _quiero_ tu ayuda. ¡Ahora desaparece!" le grito, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Serena pudo escuchar sus fuertes pasos alejándose y pronto sintió que su sorpresa se volvía irritación. "¡Ese es el problema! ¡Estoy perdida!" gritó. Se quedó allí parada echando humo y preguntándose si él regresaría al volver a llamar a la puerta, pero lo dudaba. El silencio se manifestó como un gruñido en la garganta de la chica. Marchando hacia delante, pateo la base de la puerta fuertemente. "Bueno, ¡Espero que tenga la vida solitaria que obviamente quiere, viejo!" Furiosa, zapateo el porche. "Por lo menos podría haberme señalado para donde está la estación de bus." Notó que una luz parpadeo dentro de la casa y, alejando de ella todas sus enseñanzas sobre privacidad personal, coloco dos manos sobre la ventana y estiro la cabeza para ver hacia dentro.

El vidrio estaba tan sucio como los otros, haciendo que su visión aun estuviera rodeada de oscuridad, pero las cortinas eran mucho más cortas que las que había en la ventana de enfrente. Con ojos bien abiertos Serena observó una habitación llena de libros, papeles, y diarios de todos los tamaños. Un pequeño escritorio en la esquina tenía encima algunas plumas y tinteros. Del otro lado de la habitación había una simple cama con papeles arrugados, doblados y rotos cubriendo la totalidad del colchón. Muchas de las notas habían caído también al suelo de madera.

Le tomo un momento notar que el hombre se había detenido delante de una librera, pasando las hojas de un grueso libro, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Serena entrecerró los ojos, observando los encorvados hombros del hombre levantarse y caer en un exagerado suspiro. Este cerró de un golpe el libro, ignorando la nube de polvo que voló hacia su rostro, y lentamente lo colocó de regreso a su lugar, pero aun cuando lo intentaba, Serena no podía leer lo que decía en las letras doradas del lomo.

Luego el hombre se dio la vuelta hacia algo que estaba colgando en la pared, algo que Serena no había notado antes. Entrecerrando de nuevo los ojos, se dio cuenta que era un espejo, pero el reflejo del hombre era oscuro y borroso mientras que él lo miraba con ojos de enojo. Serena observaba sosteniendo el aliento, y vio como la imagen en el espejo se deformó como en una casa de espejos de la feria, volviéndose tan negro como la tinta antes de que dos leves luces aparecieran. Pero mientras esas luces se iban agrandando y se hacían más fuertes, tomaron la forma distintiva de dos ojos de color rojo-dorado quemando con furia contenida.

Luego el hombre se volteó hacia Serena.

Un grito de susto salió de sus labios mientras que saltaba hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo con un estruendo. Su corazón se salía de su pecho. Se quedó quieta, escuchando, medio esperando a que el viejo saliera de la casa con un rifle en la mano. Y, aun así, ningún sonido salió de la casa de una sola habitación. Tragando saliva y exhalando, Serena dejo que sus ojos se pasearan por el perfecto cielo azul. Sin embargo, a pesar de la calidez del sol que Serena podía sentir en su rostro, también podía sentir un viento de otoño que causaba que los campos susurraran entre sí. Cuando su corazón se hubo calmado y era obvio que el hombre no saldría a dispararle, Serena apretó los labios y se levantó para ver de nuevo a través de la ventana.

Primero notó el espejo, que ahora lucía tan normal como un viejo espejo podía lucir, reflejando la lóbrega habitación. Los papeles que antes habían estado esparcidos en la cama ahora estaban en el suelo, haciendo espacio para que la figura encorvada del hombre descansara sobre el duro colchón, sin ninguna sabana o almohadas. Parecía que no se movería en un buen tiempo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se hizo hacia atrás, dejando que sus manos cayeran a los lados, y pensando que se debió haber imaginado a los terroríficos ojos como brasas, en el oscuro vidrio. Su anterior enojo también había desaparecido, reemplazado por algo similar a la pena. El hombre obviamente estaba solo y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando tiempo tendría de vivir en la pequeña choza, con nada más que sus libros y papeles para hacerle compañía. Al contrario del viejo de la Calle Thornrose, este no tenía un gato por compañía.

Un suspiro de simpatía escapo de la chica y cuando se encontró a si misma considerando el tocar de nuevo la puerta y ofrecerle su amistad, un gran retumbo se levantó sobre el campo de trigo. Su interés se vio intensificado, olvidando momentáneamente su preocupación por el hombre, por lo que Serena se volteó hacia la conmoción y se apresuró hacia ella.

Mientras que trotaba por el camino que se curveaba, podía escuchar como el retumbo se volvía más fuerte, aun en el viento de otoño, comenzando a divisar a algunas cabezas moviéndose y gente animada en la distancia, encaminándose firmemente hacia ella. Pisoteaban ruidosamente sobre la tierra, sus voces eran acarreadas con dureza a través de las tranquilas granjas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Serena llegara hasta el final del pequeño camino donde se encontró con uno mucho más grande. Allí espero con la seguridad de que la multitud pasaría a la par de ella, observando curiosamente mientras que sus cabezas casi estaban fuera de vista.

La primera persona que apareció por la curva, sin embargo, no era lo que Serena había esperado. El hombre medía no más de tres pies de alto y había estado oculto detrás del trigo hasta ese momento.

Normalmente ella no estaría mirando fijamente y con la boca abierta, sin vergüenza, pero nunca antes había visto Serena a un hombre tan peculiar. Tenía una nariz puntiaguda y mejillas redondas, y su cabeza, aunque en su mayoría era pelón, tenía pequeños mechones de cabello rojizo alrededor de los oídos. Estaba vestido en lo que podía ser considerado como finas ropas de la Edad Media, vestía una túnica de terciopelo verde y unas mallas de color café y blanco. Parecía disfrutar el exhibir su atuendo—aunque quizá no tanto las ropas que vestía, pensó Serena, sino la joyería que lo acompañaba. Una fina cadena de oro colgaba de su cuello, tan larga que le llegaba al ombligo, y un enorme anillo de esmeralda reposaba sobre su mano derecha, la cual se aseguraba de sostener orgulloso sobre su pecho, moviéndola de vez en cuando para que la luz del sol cayera en la gema y enviara luces verdes brillando por el camino delante de él.

Inmediatamente detrás del enano venían seis personas, todos cargando pergaminos de papel miniatura y plumas cortas, cada uno gritando una pregunta con la esperanza de que el enano les respondiera.

"¿Le ha dicho alguna vez a alguien su verdadero nombre?"

"¿Planea buscar la custodia sobre la bebé?"

"¿Cómo es que conoció a la Princesa?"

"¿Es cierto que fue usted quien convirtió la paja en oro, y no la Princesa?"

"¿Le ha dado a la Princesa algunas pistas acerca de su verdadero nombre?"

"¿Podría decir que tuvo una niñez problemática?"

Sin embargo, todos fueron ignorados mientras que el pequeño hombre continuaba su camino con un paso apresurado y con una sonrisa sardónica y malvada en sus delgados labios.

Siguiendo a los reporteros (Serena asumía que lo eran) había un grupo mucho más grande de gente. Unos veinte o más hombres y mujeres vestidos en ropas simples que se movían afanosamente junto con los reporteros, todos con miradas de preocupación en sus rostros mientras que intentaban desesperadamente seguir el desfile. No hablaban, pero lucían asustados y desesperados mientras que buscaban echarle un vistazo al pequeño hombre delante de ellos.

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto Serena a una mujer de mediana edad que paso a la par, agarrada de la mano de su esposo.

Haciendo contacto visual, la mujer respiro sorprendida por habérsele dirigido la palabra. "¿Sí?"

Viendo que la pareja no se detenía para hablarle, Serena tuvo que trotar para llevarles el paso, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba no ser empujada hacia el campo de trigo. –"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién es este hombre?"

La señora movió la cabeza, dándose la vuelta. "Es un hombre muy malo," dijo con un tono de disgusto.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?"

La mujer rompió en llanto y su esposo puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mirando a Serena con una mezcla de irritación y sorpresa. "¿No lo sabes?"

Sintiéndose nerviosa por su mirada, Serena se encogió de hombros y respondió, "Realmente no soy de por acá."

Aceptando su excusa, el hombre asintió seriamente. "El hombre ha tramado un malévolo plan contra el Primer Príncipe y su Princesa. ¡Los ha hecho caer en un trato en el cual la princesa le tiene que dar a su recién nacido!"

Levantando una ceja en comprensión, con un extraño sentimiento en su estómago, Serena se volteó hacia el frente de la multitud y se mojó los labios. "Saben, quizá si haya escuchado sobre él después de todo. Déjenme adivinar, ¿la Princesa tiene que adivinar su hombre para poder quedarse con su hijo?"

"¡Exactamente! ¡Y nadie parece saber cuál es!" grito la mujer enojada, tirando los brazos al aire.

"Él no le dirá a ningún alma," agrego el hombre.

Serena se sintió un poco mareada y se froto la frente con los dedos. "Esto no puede estar pasando."

"Y ahora está de camino hacia el castillo, para la fase final de su cruel plan. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? ¡Esa pobre e indefensa bebe, siendo llevada por un demonio sin corazón!"

"¿Cual castillo?"

"¡Cual—pues ese!" exclamo la mujer haciendo un gesto hacia delante.

Serena volteo y soltó un grito. No pudo evitar detenerse en medio del camino, sus ojos azules tomaron un momento para ajustarse a la visión de un enorme castillo de piedra no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella. Consistía de un hermoso domo de cristal, cuatro altas y puntiagudas torres en cada esquina, y filas y filas de ventanas brillantes de todos los colores. Rodeando al castillo se encontraba una grande pero simple ciudad a la que se iban acercando cada vez más. Un oscuro y hermoso bosque crecía en un lado, granjas se extendían por el otro, y había una cadena de montañas nevadas a lo lejos.

"Oh. _Ese_ castillo," susurro para sí, tomándose su tiempo para que la visión se asentara, antes de avanzar para una vez más alcanzar a la multitud antes de que desaparecieran por las calles de la ciudad.

Caminando con el grupo que iba detrás de los reporteros (quienes lentamente comenzaban a frustrarse por la falta de información que podían sacarle al pequeño hombrecito), Serena observaba la ciudad y sus alrededores con ojos bien abiertos. Ventanas y puertas se abrían al pasar, hombres de todas las edades espiaban hacia afuera para ver la conmoción. Muchos aparecían con curiosidad, hasta que soltaban un grito de miedo y temor y rápidamente se adentraban en sus casas. Frunciendo el ceño, Serena se encamino hacia un hombre y su mujer.

"Lo siento por interrumpirlos de nuevo," les dijo. "¿Pero soy yo— o no hay mujeres aquí?

"No habrá ninguna mujer en las calles de la ciudad el día de hoy," explico la mujer. "Todas las mujeres nobles del reino se están preparando para el baile de esta noche."

"¡Un baile que probablemente no suceda! ¡No ahora que él está aquí!" dijo su esposo enfurecido.

"¡No digas eso!" dijo entre dientes la dama, mientras que comenzaron a discutir calladamente entre ellos.

Serena se quedó atrás del grupo, de nuevo, intentando admirar toda la ciudad. Las casas, pintadas en tonos tenues de azul, amarillo y verde, se encontraban alineadas, con apenas un pequeño espacio entre ellas. La mayoría eran de dos o tres niveles. Cada ventana estaba adornada con una caja de flores de verano y cortinas blancas detrás de vidrios claros. Serena noto que la calle empedrada había cambiado a adoquín en la entrada de la ciudad.

Adelante, en un gran patio antes de la entrada del castillo, una gran torre de reloj se elevaba sobre los techos de la ciudad. Esculpido en madera de profundo color rojo, con una cara hecha de vidrio reflejante y manecillas de oro y plata, el reloj parecía una joya en la pintoresca ciudad.

La multitud hizo un círculo alrededor de la torre del reloj y Serena se vio forzada a seguirlos, aun intentando ver las enormes manecillas que contaban los segundos. Aun viendo al reloj desde abajo en el jardín, se dio cuenta que la manecilla que marcaba los minutos debía ser tan largo como su cuerpo.

"¡Oh!" Serena se hizo hacia atrás después de haberse chocado con la espalda de un hombre. Levantando la cabeza, podía escuchar la discusión adelante. Ya habían llegado a una enorme puerta de madera que dejaba entrar hacia el patio del castillo. Adelante de la multitud se encontraban dos guardias finamente vestidos en armadura de metal de pies a cabeza, cada uno sosteniendo una larga lanza para prohibirle el paso al enano.

"¡No pasaras!" grito uno desde su casco de acero.

"Yo haré lo que se me plazca," dijo el enano malhumorado. Intentando hacerse camino hacia la orilla del grupo, Serena desesperadamente buscaba una mejor posición para observar.

Lentamente, el enano levanto su mano derecha, estirándola al mismo nivel que su rostro, y cada uno de los guardias salió volando, golpeando dolorosamente la puerta de madera detrás de ellos. Con un golpe seco, los dos cayeron, sin moverse. La multitud y los reporteros soltaron un grito y se hicieron para atrás.

Sin mover la mano, el pequeño hombre tomo unos pasos más hacia las puertas de madera que comenzaron a crujir y a temblar, abriéndose lentamente.

Satisfecho, el enano echo sus hombros hacia atrás y procedió.

El resto de los seguidores, reporteros y ciudadanos, estaban parados con ojos de admiración, muchos temblando del miedo.

"Oh… ¿No hay nadie que pueda salvarnos de su crueldad?" murmuro una viejecita casi desmayándose, mientras que las puertas comenzaban a traquetear y a cerrarse de nuevo.

Serena, superada por su curiosidad, salto hacia delante, evadiendo a los reporteros y se lanzó entre las puertas antes de que pudieran cerrarse. Se tambaleo al otro lado, cayendo con un gruñido en un camino de piedra. Cuando levanto la vista esperaba ver un grupo de fornidos guardias apuntando objetos puntiagudos hacia su dirección, pero en vez de eso se encontró que no había nadie a su alrededor. No guardia, no enano, no ciudadanos. Sentándose, Serena se limpió el polvo de las manos, murmurando, "Comienzo a sentirme como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas."

Esperando no encontrarse con una Reina pro-guillotina, tomó un momento para evaluar el patio. El área dentro de las paredes de piedra estaba pavimentada con piso de mármol negro y blanco y con tréboles purpura en flor entre las hendiduras de cada piedra. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hiedra, aunque hasta ellas se veían opacadas por una fila de altos arbustos, esculpidos para asemejarse a piezas de ajedrez. El patio continuaba en ambas direcciones del castillo.

Una única puerta se encontraba en frente de Serena, esculpida ornamentalmente en madera roja que se elevaba unos veinte pies de altura, con brillantes vitrales en cada lado. Parándose, Serena siguió caminando, escuchando el ruido que hacían sus zapatos contra el camino. Colocando ambas manos sobre la puerta, la empujo y esta se abrió, fácil y sin hacer sonido alguno.

Adentro del castillo estaba oscuro, aunque no mucho. La luz de las coloridas ventanas se acumulaba en el piso y el amplio corredor estaba iluminado por grandes candelabros que delineaban las paredes, creando luces parpadeantes color naranja desde el piso hacia el cielo. El piso parecía una tabla de ajedrez, blanco y negro, con una línea de estrecha y alfombras ornamentada estrechándose hacia el centro. Una serie de puertas delineaba cada pared, con unas cuantas pinturas gigantescas que colgaban entre cada candelabro.

Serena se encamino titubeante por el corredor. "¿No debería haber caballeros, nobles y realeza caminando por aquí? ¿O por lo menos sirvientas y mayordomos?" murmuro. "Supongo que es algo bueno, que aún no me he encontrado con nadie. Probablemente me arrestarían por haber invadido, o algo mucho peor." Inconscientemente, se acomodó su falda alrededor de sus piernas.

Una conmoción más allá del corredor capto su atención. Con una renovada sensación de curiosidad, Serena se apresuró y casi troto hacia donde provenía el sonido, tan calladamente como podía. Rápido se encontró en una enorme habitación, donde muchas personas se encontraban paradas sin hacer ruido mientras que observaban los eventos que sucedían frente a ellos. Observando a su alrededor, Serena podía ver que la mayoría de los ocupantes estaban vestidos de manera simple, las mujeres en vestidos simples de algodón negro y los hombres en túnicas negro con blanco, y Serena se preguntaba si estos eran los elusivos sirvientes del castillo.

Haciéndose camino entre la multitud, podía escuchar la voz de una mujer gritando sonidos y silabas sin ningún sentido, antes de que un tono fuerte y nasal le respondiera con una palabra.

"¡No!"

Serena rápidamente se encontró parada al frente de la audiencia. Dos altas sillas parecían reposar en una plataforma central, tapizada en tela de color rojo y dorado, botones y listones, sugiriendo que se encontraba en el salón del trono del castillo. La plataforma estaba alfombrada, aunque el resto del piso era de cerámica. Las paredes de los alrededores eran altas, elevándose hacia el cielo hasta encontrarse con un domo circular de vidrio teñido que dejaba que la luz del sol se filtrara a través en coloridos pilares y salpicara contra el suelo.

Sentados en los tronos se encontraba una pareja ya mayor. Estaban vestidos finamente. La mujer tenía un largo y grueso cabello negro, y se encontraba rígida dentro de un corsé bastante pegado al cuerpo, aunque su falda amarilla se inflaba extravagantemente hacia sus tobillos. Su mano derecha estaba empuñada sobre su regazo, mientras que la otra mano estaba agarrada a la orilla de una cuna de color rosa que se encontraba entre los dos tronos. El hombre, con cabello blanco casi tan largo como el de la mujer y sostenido por una gruesa corona dorada que tenía el emblema de una luna creciente, estaba sentado sin mostrar ninguna emoción y con los brazos recostados sobre la silla. Su rostro, que comenzaba a arrugarse por la edad, mostraba el ceño fruncido por el enojo. A un costado del rey estaban parados dos jóvenes, ambos parecieran estar en sus últimos años de adolescencia o entrando a los veinte, y cada uno con el ceño fruncido.

Parado delante había un guapo joven que no podía tener más de veinticinco años, aunque sus cabellos ya eran de color plateado, como los del rey, y una preciosa chica de cabellos dorados se encontraba a su lado. La chica lucia aterrorizada y furiosa, ambas manos aferradas sobre su pecho, sus ojos azules suplicantes mientras que miraba a un hombre familiar del tamaño de un niño.

"¿Dex?" pregunto ella, retorciendo las manos.

"No."

"¿Jack?"

"No."

"¿Beelzebub?"

"No."

"¿Loop? ¿Jared? ¿Abifellowman?"

"No. No. No." El hombrecito reía maliciosamente. "¿Mas turnos, Su Alteza?" le dijo en tono burlón, mientras tiraba de uno de los parches de cabello anaranjado.

La dama pisoteo fuerte con irritación. "¡Pero ya intenté con cada nombre del Reino!"

"¡Y ninguno es el mío!" el enano levanto ambas manos. "Ahora dame a tu primogénita, tal y como debiste habérmela dado hace tres noches, en el día de su nacimiento. No tienes otra opción."

"¡Detente!" el joven de cabellos plateados le grito, interponiéndose entre la chica y el enano. "¡Es suficiente! No nos quitaras a nuestra hija. ¡Te ordeno que te vayas! ¡Deja de aterrorizar a mi esposa y a mi familia!"

"¡Ella hizo un trato conmigo! Por salvarle la vida a cambio de convertir la paja en oro, así como hacerla tu esposa, yo me convertiría en el dueño de su primer hijo o hija ¡Ese hija!" grito, apuntando hacia la cuna. Como si estuviera respondiendo, un llanto rompió desde la pequeña cama, y la Reina levanto a la bebe para sostenerla fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Tú no eres el dueño de esa niña. ¡Esa niña es mía! ¡Es mi sangre!" grito el hombre histéricamente.

El intruso solo negó con la cabeza. "Estas muy equivocado. Ella me pertenece ahora. ¡Háganse a un lado!"

"¡Guardias! ¡Arresten a ese hombre!" grito el rey, levantándose de su trono. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo mientras que miraba fijamente al enano. "Hoy se suponía que era un día de celebración; un banquete y un baile para honrar el bautizo de nuestra nieta, pero también serviría para celebrar la ceremonia de compromiso de mi hijo. ¡No arruinaras este día! ¡Primero te colgare de la horca!"

El hombrecito solo negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "¿Todos creen que pueden vencerme?" rio mientras que dos guardias se apresuraban hacia él, sosteniéndolo de los brazos y levantándolo sobre el piso. Pero las manos libres del villano se estiraron, sus dedos estirándose más allá de las palmas, e instantáneamente haciendo que los guardias lo soltaran y salieran volando, cayendo con fuerza contra el piso. "¡Podría matarlos si quisiera! ¡Ahora, denme a la niña!"

La reina sostenía a la beba fuertemente contra su pecho para protegerla, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que no quería derramar. "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?" le susurro a su esposo.

La frustración del enano estaba creciendo, así que camino hacia la plataforma, a unos cuantos pies de los papas de la beba. "Denme a la niña," siseo, sus ojos comenzaban a asustar a la joven mujer mientras que se colocaba detrás de su esposo.

"Tú eres el que está muy equivocado," declaró Serena, dando un paso hacia delante. "¡No tendrás a esa niña, puesto que tu nombre es Rumpelstiltskin!"


	3. Capítulo Tres Baile de mascaras

**Capítulo 3: Baile de Mascaras**

 _"Los regalos de la Mujer Sabia se habían cumplido en la chica: era hermosa, bien portada, amigable e inteligente y todos los que la miraban tenían que amarla."_ de Brier Rose

* * *

El endemoniado enano se volteó, buscándola entre la multitud. Serena sin temor alguno dio un paso hacia delante, con las manos empuñadas a los lados.

"Tu nombre es Rumpelstiltskin!" le repitió.

El hombrecito tenía la boca abierta y el rostro enrojecido. "Tu... tu..." tartamudeó, sus ojos brillaban con furia.

"No puedes tener a esa niña," le dijo Serena con firmeza, su sentido de justicia le daba el coraje al que no estaba acostumbrada. "Permanecerá con sus padres, donde pertenece."

"Me has estado espiando!" comenzó a gritar histéricamente. "Los pájaros te han contado! ¡El viento te lo ha dicho! ¡El mismo diablo te lo ha contado!"

"Vete ahora, _¡Rumpelstiltskin!_ " continúo diciendo Serena, ignorando sus alaridos.

"Rumpelstiltskin... Rumpelstiltskin... Rumpelstiltskin... _Deja de decir ese nombre_!" le grito él, cubriéndose los oídos y temblando de furia, gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

La joven rubia salió de detrás de su esposo, sus ojos llenos de nuevo coraje. "Si. Vete ahora, Rumpelstiltskin."

Un grito lleno de angustia resonó en la habitación, atravesando las paredes mientras que Rumpelstiltskin saltaba de un lado a otro, con enojo. "¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a todos!" El suelo se sacudió mientras que el continuaba gritando, jalándose el cabello y sus grandes orejas rojas, antes de dar un pisotazo repentino y tan fuerte que quebró uno de los azulejos. Serena grito y la audiencia dio un paso hacia atrás con temor mientras que la tierra temblaba debajo de ellos. Furioso, Rumpelstiltskin se agarró las orejas y se partió a sí mismo en dos al mismo tiempo que la tierra se abría y él caía en el orificio, sus gritos siendo silenciados por el sonido de la tierra que se volvía a unir, tan rápido como se había abierto.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que nadie se atrevía a moverse o a respirar. Una pequeña y casi indetectable abertura en los azulejos era lo único que evidenciaba que el enano había estado allí.

"Y nunca más se volvió a escuchar de él," susurro Serena.

El silencio en la habitación fue roto por los llantos de un bebe, realmente feliz e ignorante de su casi perdición. La familia real rápidamente levanto la vista del espacio vacío en medio de la habitación hacia la extraña chica con el extraño ropaje y peinado.

De repente, la madre de la beba se enderezo, hizo sus hombros hacia atrás como agarrando valor, antes de correr hacia Serena mientras levantaba la falda de su vestido. Con un pequeño sollozo, cayó sobre sus rodillas y tomo las manos de Serena entre las suyas, llenándolas de besos.

Serena se sentía incomoda.

"¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Has salvado la vida de mi hija!"

"No... no fue nada... de verdad," murmuro Serena, tratando de soltarse.

A la mujer se le unió su esposo, quien coloco una mano con calma sobre los hombros de su esposa, señalándole silenciosamente que se pusiera de pie. Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, lo hizo, aunque todavía sostenía las manos de Serena. El príncipe hizo una reverencia, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos azul pálido brillaron.

"Disculpa los modales de mi esposa, pero has hecho algo maravilloso para ella, para mí y para nuestro reino," le dijo, mientras que hacía que su esposa soltara las manos de Serena. "Por favor, ¿cuál es tu nombre y qué podemos hacer para pagarte?"

Serena frunció los labios. "Mi nombre es Serena, y no hay nada que quiera. Me alegro haber sido de ayuda."

"De ninguna manera!" grito el rey desde su plataforma. "Has salvado a mi reino de la destrucción total. ¡Esta noche serás la invitada de honor en nuestra fiesta de máscaras! ¡Tendremos otra razón para celebrar!"

Los sirvientes aplaudieron fuertemente, pero Serena levanto las manos en protesta. "Realmente pienso que una _destrucción total_ es un poco exagerado..."

"Pero no tendremos una fiesta si seguimos así," continuo el rey, ignorándola. "¡Vamos, a trabajar todos! ¡Hay preparaciones que realizar!" el rey le hizo señas a sus sirvientes y todos los ocupantes de la habitación se dirigieron al castillo, muchos hacia la puerta principal, mientras que otros se hacían camino por pasajes y corredizos.

Serena se mordió el labio, observando como el salón se quedaba solo.

"Soy el Príncipe Malachite," le dijo el joven que estaba delante de ella, "el hijo mayor del Reino de Aysel, y esta es mi esposa, la Princesa Mina. Por favor, ven a conocer a mi familia." Serena dejo que la dirigieran hacia el rey, "Lady Serena, te presento a mi padre y a mi madre, el Rey Artemis y la Reina Luna de Aysel."

Algo insegura, Serena hizo una reverencia algo torpe hacia cada uno de ellos. "Um… encantada de conocerlos…"

"El placer es todo nuestro, ¡hermosura!" exclamo el Rey Artemis, saltando de su trono para abrazarla fuertemente. Mientras tanto y antes de caminar hacia Serena, la reina entregaba a la beba cuidadosamente a la Princesa Mina, observando mientras que balbuceaba en los amorosos brazos de su madre. Despegando a su esposo con delicadeza, la reina beso a Serena en ambas mejillas y le sonrió tiernamente.

"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Si lo deseas, te puedo entregar a uno de mis hijos como esposo, un regalo de gratitud hacia ti."

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. "Er… eso no es necesario, Su Majestad. Pero gracias de todos modos."

"Hablando de mis hermanos," dijo el Príncipe Malachite, entrecruzando sus brazos con los de Serena, "este es el príncipe Nephrite, el segundo hijo." Señalo a un hombre alto, musculoso y cuyo cabello castaño rojizo le caía sobre los ojos de color azul como el océano mientras que sonreía con agradecimiento hacia Serena. Ella intentaba encontrar de nuevo su voz. "Y el cuarto hijo, el Príncipe Jadeite." Parado a la par del otro trono se encontraba un muchacho que era el opuesto a su hermano mayor, de figura esbelta, cabello rubio y pálida piel. Este le sonreía a Serena con timidez, cuyo corazón continuaba latiendo más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba, la oferta de la reina cada vez sonaba más tentadora.

"Desafortunadamente, dos de mis hijos estarán fuera durante el fin de semana," le informo la Reina Luna, sonriendo junto con sus hijos. "Mi tercer hijo y mi hijo más joven odian los bailes, así que evitan presenciar los bailes de disfraces, como el que se celebrara hoy en la noche, por miedo de que sean forzados a entretener a las jóvenes de los reinos vecinos. Están de cacería, aunque espero que regresen pronto para que te conozcan, Lady Serena."

Sonriendo, Serena asintió. "Muchas gracias. Aprecio su hospitalidad." Se volteo hacia Mina y la beba. "Y ella quién es?" pregunto dulcemente, haciéndole cosquillas a la beba.

Mina sonrió amorosamente hacia su hija. "Esta es la Princesa Cytherea." Abrazo a su hija aún más. "Sin saberlo está en deuda contigo."

Negando con la cabeza, Serena volteo la mirada. "Por favor, no quiero que me deba nada. Saber que ayude a esta niña es suficiente para mí."

"Que gesto más noble!" grito el Rey. "Pero ya está decidido; hoy atenderás el baile de máscaras de la noche. Aunque ciertamente no con esa ropa," comento, echándole un vistazo a su uniforme escolar. "Sirvientes!" con unas palmadas cuatro jovencitas aparecieron detrás de una cortina. "Lleven a esta joven a la mejor habitación, que se aliste para la fiesta de esta noche. Mandare a un escolta a la habitación a las 7 en punto. Si hay algo que necesites o desees, mis sirvientes estarán felices de ayudarte."

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Serena era encaminada por dos de las jovencitas, quienes observaban su ropa y tocaban su cabello desde antes de llegar hacia la puerta escondida.

* * *

Serena suspiró contenta, hundiéndose un poco más en la bañera con agua humeante hasta que le llegó a la frente. Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, paso sus manos por su cabello, sintiéndolo por sus dedos y comenzando a flotar en la superficie. Con un gran suspiro volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua, sacando unas cuantas burbujas antes de volver a salir y sentarse mientras chapoteaba. Puso sus brazos a los lados de la bañera, abriendo sus ojos para ver los alrededores de la habitación.

Era el cuarto más elegante que había visto en su vida. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde tan profundo como el bosque, los tapices estaban hechos con un terciopelo grueso de color crema, y la cama (la cual no podía ver desde donde ella se encontraba) eran casi el doble de su cama de tamaño matrimonial, cubierto con sabanas en color crema, almohadas y mantas. Alfombras esponjosas y de colores vivos acentuaban los pisos de cedro, definiendo diferentes partes de la habitación, desde el área para dormir hasta el área de vestir y su acogedor baño.

El cuarto de baño, aunque era parte de su habitación, se encontraba en una esquina, permitiendo la privacidad entre ella y las sirvientas, a las cuales podía escuchar en la sala de espera. Aun cuando habían estado ansiosas para peinarla y desvestirla, Serena finalmente las había convencido para que la dejaran sola después de prepararle el baño. Al principio se habían negado, con la intención de bañarla, hasta que les gritar para que se fueran – a lo cual finalmente habían escuchado con miedo. Ahora definitivamente se mantenían ocupadas alistando el vestido para la noche.

No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente.

Nunca había tenido asistentes. Tampoco se había bañado en una bañera de porcelana. Ni siquiera había conocido antes a un rey, una reina y un set completo de príncipes. Nunca había conocido a un hombre de cuentos de hadas y de ficción. ¿Por qué debería? Era solamente una adolescente normal que soñaba cosas normales de adolescente. Cerrando sus ojos, se imaginaba que estaba soñando y cuando abriera los ojos estaría de vuelta a la realidad. Sus maestros la regañarían por haberse dormido durante clases.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, aun se encontraba allí, disfrutando de un rico baño caliente en una bañera de porcelana, la cual parecía tener, juzgando por el olor, más aceite de lavanda que agua. Hacía que su piel se sintiera aceitosa, pero suave y refrescante al mismo tiempo, así que no le importaba. Era mejor que cualquier clase de historia.

Tomo un momento para darle un vistazo a la gran ventana que se estrechaba desde el piso hasta el techo. El vidrio estaba naturalmente empañado para que nadie pudiera ver desde afuera, pero la luz del sol aun podía filtrarse e iluminar la habitación. La vaga forma de las torres del Castillo y las montañas verdes llenaban la vista hacia el horizonte donde se encontraban con los cielos azul opaco.

"Así que tú eres la chica?"

Serena se volteó hacia la pequeña voz, esperando ver a una de las sirvientas echándole un vistazo desde la esquina hacia su santuario. En vez de eso, sus ojos se encontraron con una chica de 6 pulgadas de altura con alas de libélula color violeta, quien flotaba sobre el agua.

Serena grito, sus músculos tensándose mientras que se sentaba, salpicando bastante agua al hacerlo.

La criatura también grito, alejándose de Serena lo más rápido que pudo. "¡No hagas eso!" le grito. "¡Mojaras mis alas!"

Poniendo sus manos sobre su corazón, Serena miraba boquiabierta a la chica. "¿Que eres tú?"

Una de las sirvientas llego rápidamente, sus ojos nerviosos miraban alrededor con curiosidad. "

"¿Milady? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Oh, hola pequeña."

La chica hizo una reverencia en el aire. "Buen día."

La sirvienta se volteó hacia Serena. "¿Milady?" pregunto de nuevo.

Serena le dio un vistazo a la criatura y luego a la sirvienta, antes de negar con la cabeza. "No es nada. Estoy bien. Todo está bien." Dijo algo temblorosa. La sirvienta la miro no muy convencida, pero se inclinó y regresó a la habitación principal.

Recobrando el aliento, Serena se puso de rodillas, colocando sus manos a la orilla de la bañera para sostenerse mientras que la pequeña chica se encaminaba hacia la orilla sentándose en un pequeño plato que sostenía la barra de jabón. La criatura lucia humana y tenía cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y un vestido purpura. Tenía alas de color violeta, iridiscentes y orejas puntiagudas que le sobresalían un poco del pelo. Su piel brillaba con un tinte dorado.

Serena parpadeo admirada. La chica también parpadeo.

"¿Que eres?" le volvió a preguntar.

"Un hada, por supuesto." Respondió la chica. "Actúas como si nunca hubieras visto una."

"Nunca he visto una." Le confirmo Serena, levantando una mano para jalar una de las alas de la chica. El hada grito y se alejó.

"¡Hey! Son sensible, sabes."

"¡Oh, lo siento! No lo sabía."

"Bah! ¿Nunca has visto a un hada? Debes de venir de un lugar muy lejano entonces."

Serena asintió. "Muy lejos. Por lo menos, yo pienso que si está lejos. ¿Las hadas son comunes por aquí?"

La pequeña chica se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "No tan comunes como solíamos ser, pero aún hay algunas merodeando por allí. Las hadas madrinas se han vuelto populares en las áreas más pobladas, ya que hay más trabajo para ellas." Asintió, enfatizando la verdad de sus palabras, y le sonrió traviesa a Serena. "Mi nombre es Hota. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Serena."

Hota coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Bueno, Serena, es un placer conocerte. ¿Supongo que te estas alistando para el evento de la noche?"

Serena no estaba segura para que se estaba alistando, pero aun así sonrió. "¡Si, sé que será algo grande y excitante!"

Hota sonrió. "¡Si, excitante! El entusiasmo es la clave. Me alegra que lo comprendas." Se había energizado repentinamente y remonto el vuelo, dando vueltas entusiasmada. "Supongo que te dejare para que te termines de preparar. Asegúrate de comer algo sustancial, ya sea antes de la fiesta o durante. Necesitaras tus energías. Salvar historia es trabajo pesado."

Sentándose de nuevo, Serena inclino la cabeza. "¿Salvar… historias?"

"Salvar historias, si, por supuesto."

Serena se rio como si hubiera escuchado una broma. "No sabía que había historias que necesitaban ser salvadas."

Hota lucia confundida, inclinando la cabeza al igual que Serena. "¿Pero no eres tú la Escogida de las tierras lejanas? Ya ayudaste a la princesa Mina. Eso lo comprueba." Viendo que Serena aún estaba confundida, Hota suspiro, negando con la cabeza. "No importa. Solo haz lo que te decimos y estarás bien. ¡Y no pierdas el tiempo!"

"¿Quiénes son 'nosotros'? ¿Y qué responsabilidades tengo?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, tengo que ir a chequear a la chica para asegurarme que todo está saliendo según los planes. ¡Termina de bañarte y vístete – no quieres llegar tarde y perderte todo el drama!" Con un guiño, Hota se dio la vuelta y salió volando hacia la habitación principal.

Aún más confundida, Serena tomó una toalla, sabiendo que su baño no terminaría tan relajante como había comenzado.

* * *

El espejo de cuerpo completo le mentía a Serena mientras que observaba su reflejo. Boquiabierta y con los ojos brillando con deleite, no podía dejar de sentir que estaba viendo una pintura en vez de un espejo. La pintura de una hermosa y elegante princesa… una pintura ciertamente no de ella.

Pero era un espejo. Y era su reflejo.

Con una mirada perdida se dio la vuelta lentamente, volteando para mirar sobre su hombro.

El vestido que las sirvientas habían escogido para ella le quedaba perfecto, abrazando sus curvas en los lugares perfectos. Aun cuando el diseño era simple, Serena sentía que ella también podía ser de la realeza en ese vestido. El corsé de color plateado le quedaba perfecto sobre su pecho, haciendo parecer que sus pechos eran más grandes de lo que realmente eran (algo que ella nunca había logrado), además de hacerla lucir aún más delgada sin que se le dificultara el respirar. La parte de atrás del corsé plateado estaba decorado con cristales que se unían en una trenza hacia su cintura. El vestido sin mangas estaba acompañado de una falda de terciopelo de color rojo oscuro, el cual sobresalía de sus caderas, un fustán, y unos hermosos zapatos plateados que nadie podía ver si no levantaba su falda con una mano. Hasta tenía guantes que le llegaban a los codos, del mismo color del terciopelo.

Se volteo para verse frente al espejo de nuevo. Las sirvientes la habían hecho un peinado complejo, agregándole toques plateados y listones rojos. No tenía idea de cómo lo habían logrado, pero les había tomado más de una hora y ahora pensaba que se pondría muy triste cuando se lo quitaran. Nunca había amado tanto su cabello – o su cuerpo.

En un momento de reminiscencia, Serena deseo que Darien Shields estuviera allí. Podía imaginarse su rostro lleno de asombro. Aun el chico más popular de la Escuela Crossroads tendría que notarla en un vestido así. El pensamiento la lleno de alegría.

Las cuatro sirvientas, paradas alrededor de ella admirando su trabajo, saltaron cuando alguien toco a la puerta. Instantáneamente se pusieron en movimiento, jalando a Serena de las muñecas hacia la puerta, riéndose entre ellas mientras hablaban del escolta y del baile. Serena se preguntaba si alguna vez se cansaban. Le recordaban a pequeños niños de colegio.

En segundos se alinearon delante de ella, dos en su derecha y dos en su izquierda. La que se encontraba más lejos de Serena tenía una mano en la manija. Serena respiro profundamente, levantando su barbilla y metiendo el estómago. Su boca se sentía repentinamente seca, pero no podía entender por qué. Una parte de ella imaginaba que Darien estaría al otro lado de la puerta, su boca se abriría de asombro al verla.

"Milady Serena, Invitada de Honor." Dijo la sirvienta a la par de la puerta, "Le presento a su escolta de la noche."

Serena se enderezo nerviosamente mientras que la puerta se abría.

 _Por favor, que sea guapo…_

La sirvienta abrió la puerta para que todas observaran.

"Sir Seiya del Reino de Aysel."

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Si era guapo.

Intento desesperadamente de ocultar su sorpresa, porque era realmente hermoso, más que los tres príncipes que había conocido ese mismo día.

Era alto (cerca de 6 pies y medio, pensó ella, comparado con su estatura de 4 pies y once pulgadas), con piel bronceada, hombros anchos, y músculos definidos que se encontraban casualmente cubiertos de una capa negra. Su cabello negro y brillante estaba agarrado en una cola que le caía unas cuantas pulgadas debajo de sus hombros, mientras que mechones sueltos enmarcaban los severos rasgos de su rostro. Sus labios eran firmes y su nariz larga y delgada. Sus ojos eran del color gris oscuro más exquisito que Serena hubiere visto, recordándole a las nubes de tormenta por explotar. Su mirada era una combinación de enojo, tristeza y lamento, y aun así cubiertos por una capa de desinterés. Lo más extraño de todos sus rasgos, y quizá el más fascinante, era el pequeño tatuaje de una lagrima negra debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Tragando saliva, Serena se sintió de pronto tan común y sin brillo en el vestido y el peinado que había amado unos preciosos momentos antes. Viendo al hombre a los ojos, noto que su compostura no cambio al echarle un vistazo. Parecía que lo ensombrecía aún más y su autoestima cayo. Estaba segura que él estaba acostumbrado a ver chicas mucho más hermosas que ella y que no debería sorprenderse por su falta de interés. Aun así, la revelación no le ayudaba en nada.

Sir Seiya saco una mano de su bolsillo y la estiro hacia ella. "El baile nos espera," le dijo, en un tono que solo podría describirse como de aburrimiento. Su voz, por otro lado, le recordaba a Serena a aquellas 'voces roncas' que los héroes en las novelas de romance siempre tenían.

Asintiendo algo temblorosa, Serena se encamino, tomándolo la mano que le ofrecía. Ella no sabía que debía de decir y el parecía que no tenía interés en nada que ella dijera, así que se mantuvo callada. Pero cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por la gran palma de su mano, sintió que se quedaba sin aliento de la sorpresa. Su piel era tan fría como el hielo. Serena dejo que la acercara hacia el corredor antes de tomarla del brazo.

En la habitación, las sirvientas soltaron sonrisitas justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de Serena y su escolta, dejándola sola en el corredor con el misterioso hombre. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentir nervios, él había comenzado a caminar junto con ella por el corredor.

Al principio encontró difícil el mantenerle el paso, dado sus largas piernas y su paso ágil, pero después ella logro encontrar un ritmo mientras flotaba casualmente a la par de él.

"Eres…" comenzó, luego se detuvo cuando su voz salió como un susurro. Respirando hondo, se mojó los labios y comenzó a decir. "¿También eres un príncipe?"

"No." Le dijo él desinteresado, pero por lo menos sin enojo. Ella tenía el presentimiento que quizá se enojaría por la pregunta, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

"Oh." Dijo ella deseando que le hablara de algo, cualquier cosa. Siguieron caminando y agradeció tener tacones pequeños, no las tres pulgadas que originalmente quería usar pero que las sirvientas le habían advertido de no hacerlo. "Mi nombre es Serena."

Él ni siquiera asintió. Ella se volteó hacia él mirándolo con paciencia, luego frunció el ceño y regreso la vista hacia las grandes pinturas que colgaban de las paredes, iluminadas por majestuosos candelabros. Por un momento Serena deseó poder para y observar cada pieza de arte más de cerca, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a su escolta. En vez de eso, hizo una nota mental de regresar cuando tuviera un momento libre.

"Seiya es un buen nombre," le dijo. Él no respondió, irritándola aún más, y Serena se vio forzada a darse por vencida de tener una conversación placentera.

Parecía que llevaban caminando horas por los corredores del palacio, pasando a la par de ventanas desde las cuales se observaba el reino, habitaciones llenas de esculturas y arte, como un museo elite, y habitaciones cubiertas de estantes de libros. Aun cuando intentaba desesperadamente por recordarse de donde se encontraban estas habitaciones, Serena sabía que nunca podría volverlos a encontrar en ese laberinto de corredores y gradas.

Eventualmente comenzó a escuchar susurros provenientes de un ancho corredor. Su sonrisa apareció sorpresivamente, olvidando al hombre frio a su lado mientras que esperaba ver pronto a la realeza y a los nobles, todos entusiasmados con sus ropajes finos y la música animada. Serena nunca había estado en un baile de disfraces, y sabía que era muy posible que nunca más asistiera a uno como este – uno que se llevaba a cabo literalmente en la tierra de la fantasía. Por la noche podía pretender ser Cenicienta, o quizá una de las doce princesas que bailaban hasta destrozar sus zapatos cada noche. Sería una noche mágica y esplendida, tal y como había sido todo el día. Y aun si él no se encontraba emocionado de estar con ella, Serena sabía que entraría al salón del baile del brazo de uno de los hombres más guapos del reino.

Finalmente, Serena comenzó a ver más invitados que también se encaminaban al baile, vestidos y parloteando entre sí, todos en movimiento por grandes salones. En cada salón al que entraban había mucha más gente y las puertas se iban haciendo aún más grandes. Éstas estaban enmarcadas por cortinas doradas y vitrales. Finalmente, había un par de gradas que bajaban hacia el salón final. Serena nunca se imaginó estar en un lugar tan lujoso como este, y momentáneamente se olvidó del hombre a su lado dejando que sus ojos contemplaran toda la habitación y sus detalles extravagantes.

Con las gradas finales delante de ella, Serena dio un vistazo hacia el salón y sus ojos se maravillaron. Una alfombra roja cubría el suelo, con la excepción de una pista de baile circular en el centro que brillaba como el oro. Una orquesta se encontraba por encima de dos escenarios hacia su izquierda y uno a cada lado de la pequeña plataforma que contenía dos tronos altos. Podía ver al Rey Artemis y a la Reina Luna sentados sobre ellos, hablando entre si mientras que tomaban vino de color de las frambuesas. Las mesas y las sillas cubrían el piso en el lado opuesto de la habitación, muchas de las mesas del banquete estaban cubiertas de deliciosa comida y postres que Serena podía oler desde donde se encontraba. De repente se dio cuenta que no había comido desde el almuerzo en la cafetería, y eso parecía que había sido hace una eternidad.

Los techos parecían de cincuenta metros de altura, y los exquisitos murales que enmarcaban el domo hecho de vitrales le recordaban a la Capilla Sixtina. Dos de las paredes tenían largas cortinas doradas, rodeando largas piezas de arte y espejos que hacían que la habitación se viera aún más grande. La pared a su derecha tenía otra puerta con pilares a los lados, forrada con guardias en armadura. Serena podía ver que llevaba a las afueras, posiblemente a otra entrada del castillo, o quizá a unos jardines espectaculares. Mas invitados provenían de allí. Nunca había visto tan hermosos ropajes.

Seiya la guio hacia el final de las escaleras y se detuvo justo antes de llegar al piso principal, posiblemente tomándose el tiempo para admirar la habitación – aunque ella lo dudaba. No parecía que algo le impresionara.

"¿Oh, es ella?" pregunto una voz que no reconocía. Serena fijo la vista hacia el hombre delante de ella, cuya expresión era mucho más apreciativa que la de Seiya cuando le echo un vistazo a su vestido. Sin saber quién era, Serena deseo que él hubiera sido su escolta. Se sonrojó.

El hombre le sonrió tomándola de la mano izquierda mientras que Seiya la dejaba ir, y el nuevo hombre le besaba la mano antes de encaminarla hacia el último escalón. "Voltéate, déjame verte un poco más." Le dijo. Serena sonrió e hizo lo que le había dicho, dando una vuelta bajo su brazo. Cuando se detuvo para verlo de nuevo, noto que era tan bajito ahora que ella ya no estaba subida en las gradas. ¡En realidad, era aún más bajito que ella!

¿Quizá otro enano como Rumpelstiltskin? Pensó, pero era más alto, y mucho más esbelto que el enano.

Quien quiera que fuera, el hombre no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y eso hacía que a Serena le cayera bien. Muy bien.

"Tú eres un espectáculo. Si, hicieron un magnífico trabajo, un magnífico trabajo." Le beso la mano de nuevo. "¿Por favor, dime que bailaras conmigo una vez? Sería un honor bailar con alguien tan encantadora."

Su rostro paso del color rosa a rojo profundo. "Por supuesto que sí," tartamudeo ella, tratando de sonar noble y cortes.

"Oh, que maravilla. Sera un honor y algo que estaré esperando toda la noche. Mi nombre es Andrew. ¿Puedo saber el tuyo, hermosa dama?"

"Serena," logro decir, aun sonrojada.

"Ah, Lady Serena. El nombre es perfecto, para alguien tan hermosa y única como tú."

Serena se preguntaba si podía sonreír aún más.

Andrew se volteó hacia Seiya, teniendo que mirar hacia arriba para verlo. "Mírate! ¡No sabía que tenías ropajes tan finos! Te miras muy elegante Seiya, una maravillosa vista. Ciertamente te robaras la atención de cada chica de aquellos que no somos tan afortunados."

Seiya hizo un ruido expresando su indignación y volteo la vista. Andrew rio para sí mismo y se volteó hacia Serena. "Espero que no te haya aburrido en el camino. No habla mucho con extraños. Bueno… en realidad no le habla mucho a nadie."

Serena sonrió. "Fue una caminata grata."

Considerando todo, Andrew parecía ser el opuesto a Seiya. Era bajito, delgado y tenía el cabello rubio, casi blanco, que le caía hasta la mandíbula. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda. Serena pensó que lucía siempre alegre por la sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios rosados. Para la ocasión se había vestido de una túnica de color blanco atadas con un cinturón plateado y unos pantalones azul pálido. Andrew era el día y Seiya, vestido de negro, era la noche. Andrew, notó Serena, era tierno, adorable y encantador de una manera casi aniñada. Seiya era absolutamente guapo de una manera en que una chica podría preguntarse si debería admirarlo o alejarse.

"Entonces," continuo Andrew, su mirada aun en Serena, "Debo atender a otros invitados y a la chica. Confío en que Seiya te dará instrucciones sobre tus responsabilidades, si es que aún no lo ha hecho, querida Escogida de las tierras lejanas."

Serena miraba a Andrew en asombro mientras que este le besaba de nuevo la mano. "Espera. ¿Escogida? Eres la segunda persona que me llama así. ¿Qué significa? ¿Y qué responsabilidades?"

La sonrisa de Andrew fallo momentáneamente antes de levantar la barbilla con una sonrisa de orgullo. "Ah, entonces Hota no te lo explico. Bueno, no te preocupes, hermosa dama. Estoy seguro que te ira bien. Creo que este será algo fácil, después de todo." Hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ellos. Justo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, Serena vio que se quitó el cabello de la cara, revelando una puntiaguda oreja de elfo.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Medianoche

**Capítulo 4: Medianoche**  
 _"Pensaron que se trataba de una princesa extranjera, puesto que lucía muy hermosa en su vestido dorado. El príncipe se le acerco, la tomó de la mano y bailo con ella, como nunca había bailado antes."_ de Cenicienta

* * *

"¿Un elfo?" murmuró Serena para sí, entrelazando sus manos enguatadas delante de ella, viendo como Andrew se marchaba. "¡Que deleite! ¡Conocí a un Elfo! ¡Un elfo de verdad!"

Seiya le echo un vistazo sin expresión alguna, luego la jalo hacia la salida. Luego de recordarse de las cosas extrañas que Andrew le había dicho antes de marcharse se le olvido por completo el entusiasmo que tenía.

"Seiya, ¿por qué la gente se sigue refiriendo a mi como la Escogida? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes piensan que vine a hacer aquí?"

Él la volteo para que se encontraran frente a frente. "Ya pronto lo entenderás. ¿Estas cansada?"

"¿Cansada? No, para nada. Quizá debería de estarlo, me ha pasado de todo hoy, ¡pero cada nueva cosa que veo solo me llena de energías!"

Él asintió en aprobación. "Bien. Búscame en la parte de arriba de las escaleras diez minutos antes de la media noche. ¡Que no se te haga tarde!" Su voz sonaba bastante seria, sorprendiendo a Serena.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto ella tímidamente.

"Porque es allí cuando te necesitaremos." Tomo un largo respiro, dándole un rápido vistazo a la puerta. "Necesito aire," dijo para sí, antes de pasar a la par de Serena y subir las gradas, desapareciendo por la puerta. Ella lo observo frunciendo el ceño, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Que hombre más irritante," dijo, mientras que su mirada pasaba por la multitud. Deseaba que Andrew no se hubiera ido tan pronto; era la primera persona con la que sentía que podía hablar, además que encontrar buena compañía se hacía cada vez más difícil en este reino.

Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver al Príncipe Malachite y a su esposa Mina, bailando en una esquina de la pista de baile. Parecían estar perdidos en su propio mundo, y una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Serena viéndolos tan enamorados, preguntándose rápidamente como serían las cosas si ella no hubiese aparecido en el momento justo. Rumpelstiltskin se habria llevado a la Princesa Cytherea lejos de su madre y de su padre. Pero así no era como ella se recordaba de la historia. Un mensajero se suponía que le contaba a la Princesa sobre el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin – no una chica que nunca antes había estado en este reino.

No importaba cuantas veces hubiera deseado lo contrario, ella no era parte de la historia. Pero hoy si lo había sido.

La orquesta había terminado la canción y se quedó en silencio, haciendo que el baile se detuviera y que los invitados levantaron los ojos hacia la plataforma donde se encontraban el Rey Artemis y la Reina Luna.

El Rey Artemis se paró y levanto las manos para llamar la atención. Su esposa estaba sentada en su trono y dos jóvenes príncipes se encontraban de pie detrás del Rey, Nephrite a su derecha y Jadeite a su izquierda.

"Damas y Caballeros del Reino de Aysel, les doy la bienvenida a esta gran celebración, ¡puesto que hay mucho por lo cual estar contentos!" la multitud aplaudió, urgiendo al Rey para que continuara. "No tomare mucho de su tiempo con discursos largos y aburridos, pero como el anfitrión de este evento siento que es mi deber anunciarles dos cosas relacionadas con la gente de este reino"

"Estoy seguro que han escuchado de la tragedia que recientemente sufrió mi hijo mayor y su esposa, el Príncipe Malachite y la Princesa Mina. Después del nacimiento de mi primera nieta, la Princesa Cytherea, un malvado y cruel hombre uso un acuerdo pasado con mi nuera intentando robarse a su recién nacida. Imponiendo un injusto juego, este hombre solo se iría de este reino, sin la pequeña, si la Princesa Mina podía adivinar su verdadero nombre en el transcurso de tres días. Hoy fue el tercer día y por la tarde la Princesa Mina aún no había logrado determinar el nombre de ese hombre vengativo. Cuando ya no había esperanzas, damas y caballeros, ¡un salvador vino a nuestro reino!" La multitud, esperaba pacientemente y en silencio por la historia completa, aunque muchos ya habían escuchado los chismes.

Serena, por su parte, sentía que su estómago se retorcía. Ciertamente el Rey no llamaría la atención hacia ella, ¿o sí? Estaba aterrorizada de solo pensar en ser el centro de atención entre tanta gente.

"Es con mucho honor y agradecimiento que les presento esta noche a nuestra invitada de honor; una jovencita con quien todos estamos en deuda por haber salvado la vida de la Princesa Cytherea, una damisela valiente y hermosa, ¡Lady Serena!"

Mientras que la multitud rompía en aplausos, Serena se encogió del miedo. Aunque sabía que debía sentirse honrada, solo podía sentirse nerviosa y asustada. Una parte de ella se sentía falsa, como que si fuera una impostora en el reino.

Serena se forzó a si misma a dar un paso hacia delante, teniendo que cruzar toda la pista de baile mientras que el rey esperaba pacientemente por ella. La multitud se abría para dejarla pasar, creando un corredor de invitados emocionados quienes la observaban con curiosidad y admiración. Ella mantenía la cabeza baja, temiendo que todos pudieran ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

Le pareció la caminata más larga de su vida, pero por fin llego donde estaba parado el rey. Este le besó ambas mejillas, forzándola a levantar la cabeza, antes de darle la vuelta para que mirara a la multitud. Los aplausos se hicieron aún más fuertes. Con manos temblorosas que se negaban a soltar la falda de su vestido, Serena se preguntaba si era apropiado inclinarse o hacer una reverencia, o quizá debía de dar un discurso – aunque sentía que moriría si ese era el caso.

Sin embargo, el rey la salvo de una vergüenza puesto que se puso a su lado, levantando las manos hacia la multitud para que hicieran silencio. Serena podía ver las sonrisas y hasta las lágrimas de algunos de los invitados.

El rey continúo diciendo, "Mi segundo anuncio es algo que las jóvenes y adorables señoritas del Reino de Aysel han estado esperando por meses. Mi segundo hijo, el Príncipe Nephrite de Aysel, ¡ahora está en edad de buscar una novia y casarse!"

Unos grititos entusiasmados y murmullos sin parar se elevaban de entre la multitud. Serena le echo un vistazo a Nephrite, quien se había colocado a la par de su padre. Tenía una sonrisa placentera en su rostro, ojos azules y labios delgados, sus manos detrás de su espalda de manera confiada. Sin embargo, al observarlo, Serena noto que inhalaba un largo y calmado respiro mientras que veía a toda la multitud. Parecía que estaba un poco decepcionado.

Serena se preguntó cuánto del anuncio de su padre había sido su idea.

"Por favor, damiselas elegibles de Aysel, no sean tímidas. ¡Quizá serán escogidas como la novia de mi guapo hijo! Ahora, si la orquesta puede comenzar con su música, el baile–" El Rey Artemis hizo una pausa. Volteándolo a ver, Serena vio que la mirada estaba dirigida hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Viendo a Nephrite, también noto que él estaba sin aliento. Sus ojos ya no parecían estar decepcionados.

Serena volteo a ver qué era lo que les había llamado tanto la atención, al igual que lo hizo el resto de la multitud entre susurros. Y tan rápido como habían comenzado, las curiosas conversaciones se detuvieron.

Una jovencita acababa de entrar al salón por la puerta más lejana, y se encontraba parada hasta el tope de las escaleras, rodeada de cortinas doradas, caballeros en armadura y un anochecer. Tenía el cabello peinado como una corona sobre su cabeza y le brillaba como la melaza en la fuerte luz de vela, con tintes de rosado que irradiaban desde el anochecer del oeste. Serena podía ver muy poco de su rostro por la distancia, pero notaba que su piel era bronceada y sus ojos eran grandes y llenos de vida. Vestida en color dorado, la chica brillaba como una estrella en el crepúsculo.

Al principio parecía calmada y llena de curiosidad. Sin embargo, ahora que notaba que todo el salón la observaba, la chica se puso nerviosa, tomando un paso hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente, Nephrite dejo la plataforma, haciéndose camino por entre la multitud. Los invitados se movían para hacerle espacio, así como lo habían hecho con Serena. La chica vio que Nephrite se dirigía hacia ella y se quedó parada, observándolo mientras que subía por las escaleras, ambos sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Lucía aún más nerviosa cuando él le tomo una mano, dándole un beso. Serena podía ver que Nephrite estaba hablándole a la joven, pero dudaba que alguien más en el salón pudiera escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo. Hasta desde la distancia pensó que podía ver como la chica se sonrojaba mientras que Nephrite la llevaba a la pista de baile.

"El baile debe continuar!" dijo el Rey, finalmente terminado su discurso, y la orquesta comenzó a tocar una nueva canción, el príncipe y la joven bailando solos por la pista de baile, antes que otras parejas también se les unieran en el vals. Muchas de las jóvenes del reino lucían completamente desalentadas.

Serena no pudo contener una sonrisa, preguntándose si acababa de ser testigo de un amor a primera vista. Estaba feliz por Nephrite, y esperaba que la chica fuera tan hermosa por dentro como lo era por fuera.

"Hota hizo un magnífico trabajo, ¿no es así?"

Volteando hacia la familiar voz, Serena vio a Andrew a la par de ella, sonriendo a la pareja al final del salón.

"¿Hota?"

"Si, Hota. La conociste, ¿no? Estoy segura que ella había planeado visitarte."

"¡Oh, el hada! Si, la conocí."

Andrew le sonrió y sus ojos verdes claro se iluminaron, dándole la mano. "¿Me daría el honor de este baile, bella dama?"

Serena sonrió, sintiéndose acercarse a la pista de baile con un hombre más bajito que ella, pero aun así no podía quejarse. Realmente era un caballero y en minutos también noto que era un gran bailarín. Lo mismo no podía decirse de ella, pero el tema no se mencionó y la música siguió sonando.

Después de un gran rato, Serena se encontró sonriéndole al Príncipe Jadeite mientras que otra canción terminaba. Haciendo una reverencia, le agradeció por el baile para luego alejarse a tomar un poco de ponche. La noche había pasado tan rápido al bailar con Andrew, el Príncipe Malachite y el Príncipe Jadeite, y hasta el rey, además de otros extraños que habían logrado bailar con ella.

Entre bailes, había pasado su tiempo platicando con la Princesa Mina y la Reina Luna, así como probando cientos de deliciosos bocadillos que los sirvientes les ofrecían en grandes bandejas de plata colocadas en las enormes mesas. Serena se había vuelto fan de las trufas de chocolate oscuro y coco, del pie de queso y moras y de los pinchos con distintas frutas cubiertos de chocolate blanco. Sin embargo, le gustaba aún más bailar y se encontraba a si misma en la pista de baile después de un corto respiro en el cual seguía probando los tentativos postres.

Se termino el ponche caliente y coloco el vaso en una de las bandejas que llevaba un sirviente. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación y se encontró a Andrew sacando a una jovencita a bailar, y al Príncipe Malachite que estaba bailando de nuevo una pieza suave con su esposa. Noto que hasta el rey y la reina habían dejado sus tronos para unirse a las festividades.

A Serena se le ocurrió que no había visto por algún tiempo al Príncipe Nephrite o a su misteriosa compañera de baile y se preguntó vagamente a donde se habrían ido, pero el pensamiento se perdió en su mente cuando un guapo caballero le ofreció su mano para llevarla a bailar. Sabía que sus pies estarían hinchados en la mañana, pero no le importó y sonriéndole dejo que la guiara a la pista de baile.

El aroma de una colonia dulce se podía sentir en el aire mientras que Serena dejaba que el caballero le diera vueltas. Aun podía sentir el sabor de la canela del ponche en su lengua. Mojándose los labios, sabía que el pintalabios que las sirvientas le habían puesto ya había desaparecido. La música la mantenía tan cerca de su compañero de baile como era posible, y el ritmo y el compás pulsaban contra sus venas hasta que su corazón comenzó a latir junto con la melodía. Cerro sus ojos y pretendió, como lo había estado haciendo durante la noche, que su compañero de baile no era ningún extraño de un reino lejano, sino su amor imposible del pueblo de Crossroads, Darien Shields.

Los bailes solo se hacían más alegres cuando se imaginaba que estaba en sus brazos y pensaba que la colonia que podía oler y las manos que sentía detrás de su espalda le pertenecían a él.

La canción cambio y el hombre le hizo una reverencia, haciéndose a un lado mientras que otro extraño le pedía su mano para bailar. Serena se lo ofreció sin pensarlo y de nuevo se encontró bailando al son de la música. La parte de debajo de su vestido, hecho de sedas, se le pegaba a las caderas, recordándole el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo con las piernas y tobillos, así que dejo que el caballero trabajara aún más y simplemente lo siguió, sin intentar imitar todos los pasos que nunca había aprendido. A su nuevo compañero de baile parecía no importarle mientras que su mano presionaba suavemente su espalda.

Le dio una vuelta y luego la atrajo a su pecho, uno de los pocos movimientos que ya había aprendido. Sus labios sonrieron melancólicamente, sus ojos seguían los vestidos hermosos que llevaban las damas y las orgullosas sonrisas de los caballeros en el salón. Eventualmente llegaron hacia un reloj antiguo que se encontraba por la plataforma del rey y la reina. Mas grande que un reloj normal, parecía ser una pequeña replica de la torre del reloj que había visto al entrar al reino de Aysel.

Observo el frente cubierto por una ventana, fascinada por las manecillas doradas y plateadas que parecían moverse al compás de la música.

En eso, a le lejos se recordó de algo y sus pies se detuvieron a la mitad de un paso de baile. Dejo salir un soplido y se tropezó con su compañero de baile, quien apenas pudo sostenerla mientras que bajaba la vista con preocupación.

"Milady, es—"

"Lo siento, gracias por el baile, ¡tengo que irme!" le dijo rápidamente, antes de soltarlo y tomar la parte de abajo de su vestido para salir corriendo por la enorme puerta. El dolor de sus piernas se le había olvidado mientras que llegaba al tope de las escaleras y observaba el jardín cubierto de luz de luna y el largo camino que conducía a las puertas del castillo que daban al pueblito, una entrada diferente a la que había usado anteriormente.

Respirando con dificultad, ordeno sus pensamientos y se dirigió a las grades de afuera, buscando por todos lados al escolta al que no había visto en horas. Seiya no estaba cerca del pequeño grupo de soldados que hacían guardia en la entrada o de las embelesadas parejas que platicaban y se besaban bajo las estrellas. Serena comenzó a morderse el labio, un hábito nervioso que tenía desde su niñez, y sus manos sostenían con fuerza la tela de su vestido.

"Llegas tarde."

Volteándose hacia la voz ronca, Serena dejo escapar el suspiro que sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo, luego le sonrió de manera inocente. "Estaba divirtiéndome tanto que no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. No fue mi intención hacerte esperar. Pero, toda la culpa tampoco es solo mía, ya que ni me dijiste porque es que nos teníamos que encontrar aquí. ¿Es realmente importante?"

Seiya se recostó en uno de los pilares de mármol, su túnica negra se veía como una silueta sobre la piedra detrás de él. "Muy importante."

Dándose cuenta que él no planeaba en explicarse más, Serena frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar qué es tan importante? ¿Quizá me podrías decir que es lo que quieres que haga o por qué tú, Andrew y la extraña hada piensan que soy la Elegida?" Su voz subía de tono con cada palabra. Él se veía tan desinteresado como que si se tratara de una mosca en su hombro. Serena se imaginó que se acercaba a él y le daba un coscorrón.

En vez de hacerle caso, volteo la mirada hacia el salón de donde se escuchó un profundo sonido. Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, el reloj continuó contando los segundos hasta la media noche. Serena se detuvo, momentáneamente sorprendida por el parpadeo de sus ojos, siendo la primera vez que observaba algo más que la profundidad del aburrimiento. ¿Era preocupación? ¿O quizá era compasión? Estupefacta, y ahora un poco preocupada, siguió su mirada, viendo como las luces rojas de los candelabros se extendían como venas por las escaleras de mármol.

Sobre el sonido de la música, Serena creyó escuchar el grito de un hombre, llamando a algo, a alguien. Luego, una chica apareció por la puerta. Serena la reconoció, la hermosa morena que había entrado al salón del baile con tal cautivante presencia. Recogía su falda dorada entre ambas manos mientras que bajaba sin aliento por las gradas, su cabello largo se había soltado de la trenza y rebotaba en sus hombros mientras que descendía hacia donde estaban Serena y Seiya. Ignoraba que varios testigos se habían reunido para verla marcharse.

El Príncipe Nephrite salió de entre la puerta rodeada de cortinas, no tan lejos de la chica. "¡Por favor detente!" le grito, siguiéndola, aunque la distancia entre ellos crecía con cada paso que daba.

Serena apenas noto cuando Seiya la tomó del hombro y la alejo aún más del lado de las escaleras, dejando que la misteriosa chica se dispersara por entre la multitud. Mientras que pasaba, Serena noto que su hermoso rostro lucia afligido por la preocupación.

El reloj sonó cuatro veces. Cinco. Seis. Siete veces.

"¡Por favor, espera! ¡Ni siquiera se tu nombre!" Nephrite continuaba gritando desesperado. La chica no le prestó atención, su escape solamente tuvo una pausa cuando se tropezó en los escalones, dejando uno de sus zapatos detrás. Por un momento parecía que regresaría a recogerlo, pero en vez de eso tomo el otro zapato, y corrió aún más rápido que antes, mientras que apretaba su zapatilla contra su pecho.

Ocho. Nueve.

Su vestido dorado podía verse a la mitad del jardín al momento en que Nephrite había llegado al final de las escaleras. Paso corriendo a la par del zapato, ignorando a sus caballeros, a las parejas y a Seiya y a Serena mientras que estos observaban la escena delante de ellos. Un extravagante carruaje esperaba por la chica justo afuera de las puertas del castillo y ella salto en el sin siquiera voltear la vista y este comenzó a moverse instantáneamente por entre las calles vacías de la ciudad.

Diez. Once.

Cuando el príncipe dejo caer sus hombros una vez que llego a las paredes del castillo, Serena supo que el carruaje estaba fuera de su vista y que Nephrite no tenía ni una pista de por donde había desaparecido la chica.

Doce.

Nephrite se encontraba solo en el jardín cuando el ultimo repique resonó en el aire frio de la noche, se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia el castillo y de forma tediosa y acongojado comenzó a subir por el camino. La música de adentro se escuchaba alegre puesto que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de suceder con la misteriosa chica del príncipe.

Cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Serena sintió que su corazón se detenía dolorosamente dentro de ella. El guapo rostro de Nephrite estaba lleno de sufrimiento. Sus pasos lo guiaban sin notar el brillante zapato de las escaleras, moviéndose cabizbajo y arrastrando sus pies.

"Que trágico," murmuro Seiya por detrás de ella. Su voz sonaba absorta y dolorosa. Serena se dio cuenta que su mano aún se encontraba gentilmente sobre su brazo, una parte en su guante, pero la mayoría sobre su piel. Sintió un escalofrió – de sorpresa o de miedo, no lo sabía.

"Príncipe Nephrite, ¡espera!" lo llamo Serena, alejándose de Seiya al momento en que el príncipe pasaba a la par de ella.

Él se detuvo en las escaleras, su cabeza un poco hacia ella.

"¡Mira! ¡Ella dejo eso! ¡Aun la puedes encontrar!"

Serena camino y agarro la zapatilla de la joven, dándose la vuelta hacia Nephrite, enseñándoselo con orgullo. Sus profundos ojos azules observaron el zapato por un largo rato. Estaba hecho de cristal y tan pequeño que apenas era del tamaño de la mano de Serena. Se preguntaba como existían unos pies tan pequeños, especialmente porque la joven parecía más alta que ella. Sin embargo, Serena sabía que lógicamente la chica debía tener pies extraordinariamente pequeños para que la zapatilla únicamente le quedara a ella y a ninguna otra joven del reino.

Nephrite no lo sabía – aun.

"¿Ves lo pequeño que es? ¿A cuántas damiselas puede quedarle un zapato tan pequeño? Solo puede haber una en el Reino. Puedes encontrarla, Príncipe Nephrite. La encontraremos. Yo te ayudare."

Sus ojos abatidos aún estaban fijos en la zapatilla. Serena podía ver que los músculos de su barbilla se movían al tragar saliva, pero luego una pisca de esperanza paso por sus ojos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Serena, luego volteo hacia la zapatilla, sonriendo. Para Serena, ver como se le curvaban los labios era como el sol que se elevaba detrás del horizonte después de una noche de tormenta. El Príncipe levanto ambas manos para tomar la zapatilla, sus dedos temblorosos por temor de romperla. Y en verdad que era una posibilidad.

"Si, la encontraremos. Tu y yo, Lady Serena. Y luego… luego me casare con ella."

Serena le sonrió alegremente. "Mañana saldremos a la búsqueda!"

Sus ojos aun observaban la zapatilla, pero asintió en su dirección, su sonrisa cada vez más grande. "Si, los sirvientes te despertaran al amanecer. Gracias, Lady Serena, por todo."

Ella no sabía cómo responder y de todos modos ni le dio tiempo puesto que el Príncipe Nephrite se volteó y comenzó a subir por las gradas, aun sosteniendo el zapato delante de él. Ella pensó que era un milagro que no se hubiere tropezado mientras que desaparecía por la iluminada habitación de donde la música provenía.

Mientras que se marchaba, Serena dejo escapar un gruñido. "Ahora tengo que levantarme al _amanecer_!" se quejó, cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros. Si Seiya pensaba algo sobre su comportamiento, no dijo nada.

"Has hecho un estupendo trabajo, Lady Serena," dijo Andrew que había aparecido repentinamente por detrás de uno de los pilares al otro lado de las escaleras. Serena se volteó hacia él viendo que este tenía una sonrisa amplia, además del hada que volaba sobre su hombro. Reconoció a Hota, vestida del color de la ametista.

"Si, estuvo bien para una aficionada," dijo el hada guiñando el ojo, sus alas de libélula se movían cerca del cabello de Andrew mostrando sus orejas puntiagudas.

"Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a la chica y hacer que el Príncipe Nephrite le proponga matrimonio. ¡Sera muy simple! El segundo en que la vea, sin duda se enamorara de ella como lo hizo esta noche. Sera un espléndido romance y la boda será gloriosa!" La sonrisa de Andrew crecía con cada palabra.

Hota miro de reojo al elfo. "¡Bueno, no nos entusiasmemos demasiado! ¡El drama es parte importante de una buena historia, ya lo sabes! Tengo la sensación que este cuento aun no pasa su parte más importante. El Príncipe y la misteriosa cenicienta aún tienen una historia por vivir. Recuerda, él no sabe de su estatus social. Él cree que ella es de la nobleza. Además, aún tenemos que encargarnos de la malvada madrastra."

Andrew movió sus manos mostrando su escepticismo. "Tonterías, el amor prevalecerá. Además, tenemos a Lady Serena de nuestro lado. Estoy seguro que nos ayudara a derrotar cualquier obstáculo."

"Esperen un momento." Serena podía sentir que su ceño fruncido dejaría arrugas permanentes en su frente mientras que sostenía la palma de su mano hacia el elfo y el hada. "¿Como es que sabes que se llama cenicienta? ¿Y qué les hace pensar que tiene una malvada madrastra?" gruño.

Andrew y Hota voltearon la mirada sorprendidos hacia la chica que echaba humos delante de ellos. Hota puso sus manos en sus caderas y se elevó un poco para volar por encima del hombro de Andrew.

"Primero que nada, yo soy el hada madrina de esa chica, ¡es mi deber saber cómo la llaman esas hermanastras malcriadas! Segundo, somos los guardianes. ¡Es nuestro trabajo saber todo sobre estas personas!"

Serena miraba boquiabierta a la pequeña chica. Un millón de preguntas le pasaban por la cabeza, pero solo le salían como balbuceos.

"¿Tu – tu eres su _hada madrina_?"

Hota parecía confundida. "¿Y por qué es tan difícil de creer?"

"Porque… digo, luces tan… joven."

Hota bajo la mirada para verse a sí misma, su pelo negro cayéndole un poco sobre la cara mientras que se arreglaba la parte brillante alrededor de su cintura. "Si, ¿y?"

Serena negó con la cabeza. "Nada, supongo que no es importante. ¿Pero sabes donde vive cenicienta? ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?"

El hada sonrió orgullosa. "Por supuesto que sí"

"Genial! ¡Eso nos salvara bastante tiempo!"

"Pero no te lo diré."

Serena sintió como sus hombros caían. "¿Por qué no?"

Riéndose, la pequeña chica se quitó el cabello de la cara con una mano. "¡Porque eso le quitaría toda la aventura a la historia! ¿Qué tan emocionante seria si el príncipe encuentra a la chica en la primera casa en la que busca? ¡No hay anticipación, ansiedad, miedo! ¡No se crea un ambiente de emociones antes de la escena final!" Su tono de voz mostraba la importancia de sus palabras.

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. Tirando sus manos al aire, dejo escapar un grito de enojo. "¡Actúas como si esto es una historia de un libro de cuentos para niños! Se que quizá estamos viviendo en un mundo hecho de cuentos de hadas, pero estamos hablando de la vida de la gente, ¡no solo de unos personajes ficticios a los cuales puedes tratar como marionetas en tu loca historia!" Respirando entrecortadamente, miro a Hota, luego a Andrew y después a Seiya para regresar la mirada de nuevo a la chica. Todos la estaban viendo con miradas benévolas y expresiones casi tristes.

"Estas equivocada," dijo Andrew que fue el primero en hablar, sus ojos de color verde pálido miraban a Serena con indecisión.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy equivocada?"

"Solo son personajes de un libro. Fueron creados por gente de otro mundo para gente de otro mundo. Son como marionetas que viven en el mundo imaginario de alguien más, esperando a que alguien les diga a donde ir, que hacer y a quien amar. Sin saberlo, esperan por el Elegido para que este los saque del embrollo de sus vidas y les dé un propósito; una vida llena de drama, romance y tragedia. Sin saberlo, esperan por ti, Lady Serena. Todos hemos estado esperándote."

Serena miro boquiabierta al elfo por un momento antes de cambiar la mirada hacia Hota. El hada asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Seiya. Él no hizo ningún movimiento, pero su expresión parecía confirmar que Andrew decía la verdad.

"¿Todos en este mundo son personajes de una historia?"

Andrew y Hota asintieron.

"¿Hasta ustedes?"

Ellos se dieron una mirada mientras que Seiya se aclaró la garganta, incomodo.

"De alguna manera…" dijo Andrew despacio. "Pero somos distintos a otros personajes. Nosotros y el autor somos las únicas excepciones."

"¿El autor?"

"Lord Grimm," respondió Hota por Andrew. "Él vive al sur en una pequeña cabaña. Había muchos más, pero ya no están con nosotros. Ahora es nuestro deber como guardianes, de mantener el orden, pero… no es lo mismo. La gente se ha perdido sin la guía de los autores, y solo Grimm sabe cuánto más tiempo estará entre nosotros. Por eso es que te necesitamos."

"¿Por qué se llaman guardianes?"

"Velamos por las historias, asegurándonos que las cosas vayan de acuerdo a los deseos de los autores y para que los aspectos importantes de las historias no se pierdan. Para asegurarnos que la trama y las aventuras no sean alteradas," dijo Hota.

"Específicamente," agrego Andrew, "Hota vela por el drama en la historia, Seiya protege los elementos trágicos, y yo me encargo del romance."

"Excepto que las cosas han estado fuera de control últimamente," continuo el hada como que si no hubiera sido interrumpida. "Como esta mañana, por ejemplo, un mensajero debió haberle contado a la Princesa Mina que había escuchado a Rumpelstiltskin cantar su propio nombre y, aun así, no vino ningún mensajero. Cosas así han estado ocurriendo desde hace años. Los frijoles mágicos ya no crecen durante la noche, las ranas ya no se convierten en guapos príncipes, los cerdos ya no construyen casas de paja… y no podemos encargarnos de todo lo malo. No sin ayuda."

"Así que mandamos a un sabio amigo y de confianza para que buscara a alguien que nos ayudara. Alguien de otro mundo que conoce nuestras historias."

"No me digan…" murmuro Serena, viendo a los guardianes. "¿El gato con botas?"

Todos asintieron.

"Oh… y yo pensé que era solamente un tierno gatito."

"Esa es una de las razones por las que Sir Botas era la opción perfecta. La gente de tu mundo no espera que… bueno, que los interrogue. Además, tiene la habilidad de atraer a la gente que esta familiarizada con nuestros apuros. Ha estado trabajando por algún tiempo, para traerte hacia nosotros. Así que, como ves, Lady Serena, te necesitamos. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a arreglar las cosas."

Serena sentía que sus rodillas se aguadaban. Se detuvo en un pilar cercano, y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo, sobre las gradas de mármol. Un momento después sintió un cuerpo que irradiaba calor a la par de ella y Andrew le coloco un brazo por los hombros.

"Por favor, no te preocupes. Estaremos aquí. Desde esta noche no solo seremos los guardianes de las historias, sino que también seremos los guardianes de la Elegida. Te protegeremos, Lady Serena, mientras que nos ayudes a lograr nuestro cometido."


	5. Capitulo Cinco La zapatilla de cristal

**Capítulo 5: La zapatilla de cristal**  
 _Al día siguiente, el príncipe hablo con el rey y le dijo, "solo la dama a la que le quede esta zapatilla dorada se convertirá en mi esposa." de Cenicienta_

* * *

Ni siquiera se preocupó de no hacer ruido al entrar por la puerta delantera. La casa estaba vacía y aunque su madre y hermanas vendrían pronto a casa, solo le tomaría un momento el esconder la evidencia de su encantadora e intensa noche.

Toda la evidencia.

Cargaba el zapato como si fuera un candelabro de cristal: tenía un valor inmensurable y era terriblemente frágil. Su andrajoso delantal aun colgaba de la pared cerca de la chimenea, cubierto de ceniza, harina y mugre. Descolgándolo lo amarro alrededor del zapato antes de caer suavemente en el piso. Cargaba al bulto con amor en un brazo mientras que animaba el fuego con el otro. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las pequeñas brasas comenzaran a arder de nuevo. Poniendo un pedazo de madera encima de ellas, sosteniéndolo lo suficiente para que agarrara fuego, se acostó en el piso, acurrucándose con el delantal, su único tesoro.

Aun se encontraba despierta cuando la puerta principal se abrió y tres escandalosas e inconsideradas mujeres irrumpieron en la casa. Ella se hizo la dormida.

"¡Como se atrevió esa chica!" escuchó gruñir a su madre, su madrastra. "Robándose toda la atención del príncipe para luego escapar sin ninguna presentación o bienvenida formal. Nadie sabe quién es, o como encontrarla… la misteriosa chica de Aysel, quien se llevó la oportunidad de todas las pobres jóvenes de este reino." Se podían escuchar los pasos sobre las escaleras. "¿Y dónde está esa holgazana de cenicienta? ¡Esta casa esta helada!"

"¿La despertamos?" preguntó la hermanastra más grande, Faith.

"Por todos los cielos, no, no podría soportar verle la cara esta noche. Recuérdame que la haga cortar más leña mañana. Este frio no se repetirá una noche más."

"Si madre."

Sus voces desaparecieron al entrar cada quien a su cuarto. Por unos minutos, la chica en las cenizas escucho los pasos y el sonido de los pesados vestidos cayendo al suelo, antes de que la casa se encontrara en silencio nuevamente.

Por razones que no entendía, cenicienta se acurruco contra su delantal, sintiendo la dureza del zapato, y lloro. Entre sus lagrima podía ver el rostro del príncipe, debajo de la tela podía sentir su piel, y entre el sonido del fuego podía escuchar su voz, llamándola una y otra vez.

 _Ni quisiera se tu nombre._

* * *

Un grupo de sirvientas hiperactivas despertaron a Serena al amanecer. Mientras la vestían y arreglaban, y aún adormitada, pensaba en Nephrite, en sus tres guardianes y en la zapatilla de cristal. Tampoco podía evitar pensar en Darien Shields, y se preguntaba qué pensaría él sobre que su compañera de clases viviendo en un enorme castillo, teniendo sirvientas y bailando con príncipes vestida con sedas y satines.

Aun no estaba completamente despierta cuando el Príncipe Nephrite toco a la puerta. Estaba mucho más animado que la última vez que lo había visto, y no dejó de hablar desde el momento en que puso un pie en su cuarto. Al parecer no había dormido la noche anterior, puesto que ahora tenía un completo diagrama de la ciudad de Aysel, y sus ocupantes. Cada casa estaba numerada y coordinada con colores para mostrar los hogares que tenían hijas de diferentes estatus sociales que habían asistido al baile. El camino que seguirían para asegurarse de visitar cada casa antes del anochecer estaba dibujado cuidadosamente en tinta de color caoba. Nephrite propuso que comenzaran por los vecindarios más acaudalados y que se encontraban a las afueras del castillo, ya que su chica era tan hermosa "que solamente podía provenir de una familia noble."

Serena sonrió y asintió adormitada a todo lo que él decía, preguntándose si recompensarían sus servicios con café y donas.

Las sirvientas aún no habían terminado con el ritual mañanero de Serena antes de que esta fuera sacada de su habitación por el ansioso príncipe, no teniendo otra opción más que peinarse como habitualmente lo hacía mientras caminaba por el corredor hacia el laberinto del palacio. Esta vez Serena ni intentó recordarse de los extraños pasillos mientras que pasaban por las bibliotecas y los salones de arte. En vez de eso se enfocó en sostener la gran falda que sus sirvientas habían insistido en que usara, tratando desesperadamente de no perder el balance en sus zapatos de tacón. Las plantas de sus pies le dolían terriblemente por la noche anterior y aun no estaba acostumbrada al calzado tan delicado. No pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el destino de sus zapatos tenis.

Eventualmente, llegaron al largo pasillo de piedra que se encontraba en la entrada este del palacio, donde podía verse que el sol apenas comenzaba a salir del horizonte.

Se deleitó cuando el cochero le ofreció unos panecillos rellenos de crema de banano y azúcar morena, y aun cuando extrañaba el café de la mañana, no podía quejarse de la falta de donas. Pronto, los caballos comenzaron a galopar con el príncipe aun subiéndose del otro lado. Restregándose los ojos, Serena intentaba desesperadamente despertarse mientras que el carruaje serpenteaba afuera de las paredes del castillo.

La ciudad lucia exactamente igual al otro lado del palacio, junto con sus paredes rojas y blancas y los techos multicolor. Serena sacudió la cabeza. Debian vivir por lo menos mil familias en la ciudad. Buscar a la chica seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. El príncipe se detuvo al final de la calle, justo delante de las paredes del castillo. Aún tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

"Llegamos: ¡la primera casa! Podría ser la de ella, sabes."

Pero Serena sabía que no lo era. Hota se habría encargado de ello. Mientras que Nephrite la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje, su estómago se retorcía de un presentimiento. Este sería un largo día, y lo único que quería era regresar a su cama.

Se acercaron a la primera casa – roja con blanco y con techo color azul. Todas las ventanas tenían puertitas decorativas y macetas llenas de lirios y crisantemos. Era una casa adorable, aun cuando se viera exactamente igual a cada casa de la ciudad.

Nephrite entro primero, prácticamente dando saltitos hacia la puerta. El cochero lo siguió cargando la zapatilla en un lujoso almohadón de terciopelo purpura y con borlas doradas. El brillante sol de la mañana los saludaba.

No esperó a que Serena y el cochero se le unieran en las gradas de enfrente. Toco a la linda puerta azul con emoción. Hubo un gran silencio antes de que escucharan pasos y un hombre de edad media abrió la puerta, aun vestido en su ropa de dormir.

"¿Que quiere?" preguntó gruñón. "¡Son las 6:30 de la maldita mañana!"

"Perdóneme, buen señor. Soy el Príncipe Nephrite de este reino y me gustaría charlar un rato con sus hijas."

La irritación del hombre desapareció al momento de reconocer al príncipe. "¡Oh, Su Majestad! Por supuesto, por supuesto, perdone mi rudeza. ¡Entre!"

Mientras que ellos entraban a la casa, el hombre subió corriendo. Lo escucharon golpear las puertas y susurrar con excitación. Pronto, gritos nerviosos se escucharon arriba y unos momentos más tarde, la esposa del hombre bajaba rápidamente las gradas, vestida en una suntuosa bata de chenilla y con sus rizos amarrados con trapitos.

"¡Pasen adelante!" les dijo animadamente mientras que les señalaba el salón de recepción. "Pónganse cómodos. Le diré a Ginny que les prepare café."

A Serena se le iluminó el rostro.

"No será necesario," dijo Nephrite. Serena quería darle un manotazo. "Si solo pudiéramos ver a sus hijas, por favor. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy."

El rostro de la mujer mostro su decepción por un segundo, pero luego se iluminó. "¡Por supuesto! A veces se tardan un poco, ya saben cómo son las chicas. Iré a ver que tanto las entretiene."

Mientras que subía las gradas a toda prisa, Serena se sentó en la silla más cercana. "Un café hubiera estado bien," le dijo a Nephrite en tono acusador, pero el parecía no haberla escuchado.

"Y pensar que podría estar arriba, en esta casa," dijo de manera soñadora.

Un segundo más tarde, el hombre y la mujer aparecieron con cuatro chicas disgustadas que caminaban detrás de ellos. La primera intentaba desesperadamente de quitarse los rizadores del cabello, la segunda tenía problemas con sus medias, la tercera se rociaba agua con olor, y la cuarta se amarraba rápidamente el corsé. Parecía que estaban entre los trece y veinte años de edad, y todas eran pelirrojas y con pecas en el rostro. _Lindas chicas,_ pensó Serena, _pero la chica de Nephrite era de cabello castaño._

Si Nephrite lo notó, no le dijo nada a su cochero quien comenzó a decir el discurso que de seguro había practicado toda la noche.

"Damas de Aysel, en la fiesta de máscaras de la noche anterior, una joven conoció y bailo con Su Majestad, el Príncipe Nephrite. Sin embargo, dejo la fiesta abruptamente a la media noche sin dar a conocer su nombre. Todo lo que dejo atrás fue esta zapatilla de cristal. Por lo tanto, el príncipe ha prometido que a la chica que le quede y sea dueña de la zapatilla, se convertirá en su esposa. Si alguna de ustedes creer que este zapato le pertenece, que dé un paso al frente."

Las chicas cruzaron miradas de confusión antes de que su madre se aclarara la garganta y la más grande de todas diera un paso hacia el cochero.

"Er… creo que puede ser mío," dijo con incertidumbre y su expresión revelaba claramente que no lo era.

Pero el cochero la llevo a la silla más cercana y le removió las medias. Nephrite se hizo hacia delante con expectación y Serena torció los ojos, sintiendo que caería desmayada del sueño en cualquier momento. El cochero comenzó a colocarle la zapatilla… y se detuvo. No le entraba, tenía más de la mitad del pie afuera.

Le quitó el zapato mientras que la madre gruñó con decepción. La más grande se levantó con la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro y la segunda hija más grande tomo su lugar. Una por una las chicas se probaron el zapato, pero a ninguna le quedó. A la más joven fue a la que mejor le fue, pero no logró que su talón entrara.

"¡Sus pies están hinchados por el baile!" gritó la madre desesperada mientras que Nephrite hacia una reverencia y les agradecía su tiempo. Serena fue levantada a la fuerza de la silla y escoltada hacia la puerta, mientras bostezaba e intentaba escaparse de los brazos del príncipe.

"Muchas gracias de nuevo," les gritó mientras que salían hacia la calle. Serena le echó un vistazo, esperando ver una mirada de decepción en su rostro, pero al contrario parecía más feliz que nunca.

"A la siguiente," dijo con emoción, "¡podría ser esa! ¡Ella quizá este en esa casa!"

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas al oeste y el Príncipe Nephrite se encontraba sentado, cabizbajo y haciendo pucheros en el asiento de enfrente del de Serena. Todo el día habían viajado y buscado. Una chica tras otra se había probado la zapatilla, habían visto madre tras madre con una mirada llena de esperanza, lagrima tras lagrima mientras que el príncipe salía de sus casas. Serena observaba como los hombros del príncipe caían. Había intentado volverse más alentadora y optimista con cada desilusión, pero una y otra vez, la esperanza de Nephrite había desaparecido, temiendo que nunca más volvería a ver a su hermosa extraña. Ahora las estrellas comenzaban a verse en el cielo y solo quedaba una casa. Si la misteriosa chica no se encontraba en esta residencia, el Príncipe Nephrite sabía que era probable que nunca más la volvería a ver.

El carruaje se detuvo afuera de la puerta y Serena salió por la puertecita sin ayuda del príncipe o del cochero (cuyos ojos se cerraban del sueño).

"Esta es, ¡es la última casa!" proclamó, llevándose las manos al pecho. "Debe estar aquí. ¿Puedes creerlo, Nephrite? Estas tan cerca. ¡Debe estar adentro!" Su suave voz y sus sonrisas más grandes tenían poco efecto en el príncipe. Sus ojos oscuros observaban la casa con escepticismo. Serena sabia en que estaba pensando. Esta era su última oportunidad. Si la chica no vivía aquí, era muy probable que nunca la encontraría. Sin embargo, Serena estaba eufórica.

Se paró en la calle de piedrín, observando la casa de ladrillo de dos niveles, mientras que una suave brisa le acariciaba el cabello. "Finalmente," murmuró. "Si esa chica no vive aquí, iré a asesinar a alguien, y el hada madrina esta al inicio de mi lista." Nephrite se acercó a ella, sus pasos lentos y sin balance en el suelo rocoso.

"¿Que haré?"

"No te preocupes. Ella está aquí, estoy segura." Respiro hondamente mientras que se encaminaba hacia la roja y ornamentada puerta principal que lucía acogedora. Se podían escuchar los distintivos sonidos de gallinas y vacas que provenían de la parte de atrás de la casa. El aire olía a paja y a la lavanda que marcaba el camino hacia el jardín de enfrente. Serena fue la primera en llegar a la puerta. Dando un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro para comprobar que Nephrite y el cochero aún estaban con ella, tomo un fuerte respiro y toco a la puerta.

El sonido hizo eco a través de las paredes de la casa. Rápidamente se escuchó a gente hablando y discutiendo adentro, y cuando se hizo silencio la puerta se abrió para revelar a una hermosa mujer con toques grises en su cabello.

"Buenas noches milady. Por favor de la bienvenida—"

"¡Su Majestad!" gritó la mujer, ignorando a Serena y cayendo sobre una rodilla delante de Nephrite. Le tomó de la mano y la beso con sus labios color rojo pasión. "Estoy honrada de que se encuentre en nuestro humilde hogar." Levantándose, hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "¿Por favor, gusta tomar el té?"

Todo esto en menos de diez segundos y la mirada oscura del príncipe no mostro señales de disminuir. Asintió y dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa, seguido por el cochero con la almohada y la zapatilla de cristal que no había perdido su brillo, a pesar de los cientos de veces que manos y pies la habían tocado ese día. Serena se quedó atrás, observando como la mujer miraba con deseo a la zapatilla, antes de también entrar al "humilde hogar".

Se encaminaron por el corredor y pasaron por una pequeña escalera antes de llegar a una encantadora sala de estar. El fuego ardía en la chimenea, te y cinco tazas ya se encontraban servidas en una mesita de madera oscura, y dos hermosas, y extraordinarias chicas se encontraban sentadas en un sofá, una remendando medias y la otra practicando su tejido, aunque ninguna parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

Al momento en que el príncipe entro, ambas chicas colocaron a un lado su trabajo y se pararon (al mismo tiempo). "Buenas noches, Su Majestad." Sus sonrisas y coqueteos eran aún más dulces que todas las chicas que Serena había visto ese día. Le provocaba nausea.

Nephrite le echó un vistazo a las dos chicas sin quedar impresionado, sus hombros cayeron al darse cuenta que estas eran las dos últimas chicas del reino. Aun sin la ayuda de la zapatilla, sabía que ninguna de las dos era su hermosa princesa.

"Déjeme presentarle a mis hijas," anuncio la mujer, caminando por la habitación, sus brazos flotaban como una bailarina, "Faith y Hope."

Las chicas hicieron una reverencia, el príncipe asintió con la cabeza y el cochero comenzó su discurso por la enésima vez ese día. Serena bostezo mientras que lo escuchaba, las otras tres mujeres estaban prácticamente babeando mientras que el cochero llegaba a la parte acerca de la boda con el príncipe y como heredarían una porción del reino. Todas le echaron un vistazo a la zapatilla como lobos hambrientos. Mientras que las formalidades continuaban, Serena se preguntaba en que parte de la casa se encontraba escondida la hermosa cenicienta, y si sabía que se encontraban ellos allí – que su príncipe estaba en su casa. Serena se mantuvo alerta, aunque sus pensamientos comenzaron a deambular cuando notó un plato de galletas a la par del té.

El cochero terminó y tomo un gran respiro después de su exhaustivo discurso.

"¡Es mía!" grito Faith casi inmediatamente. "Fue la que use para el baile. Les aseguro que me queda perfectamente." Después de un gesto del cochero, ella se encamino hacia una silla con asiento alto y se sentó con toda la elegancia de un niño de colegio. Ni el cochero ni el príncipe tenían mucha confianza en su honestidad, pero el cochero se arrodillo delante de ella, tomando la zapatilla mientras que ella se quitaba la media.

Desde el principio era obvio que la zapatilla no le quedaría. Ni siquiera estaría cerca. Y así, mientras que el cochero intentaba meter la zapatilla, o más bien forzarla, apenas logró meter los dedos.

"¡Por qué! ¡No entiendo! ¡Ayer me quedaba!" Faith gritó, agarrando el zapato e intentando meterlo con tanta fuerza como podía. "¡Es mi zapato, estoy segura de que lo es!"

"Mis disculpas milady, pero pareciera—"

"¡Mi dedo esta lastimado!" grito histéricamente. "Lo cortare y probare que la zapatilla es mía!" y salió corriendo hacia la habitación contigua con la zapatilla en mano. El cochero y el príncipe intentaron ir detrás de ella, pero la madre se paró delante de ellos con una bandeja llena de galletas.

"Por favor caballeros, les aseguro que ya estará de vuelta. Relájense. Coman algo por favor."

"Esta es una situación bastante seria," le dijo el Príncipe Nephrite enojado. "Si algo le llega a pasar a la zapatilla—"

Serena intento evadir a la mujer, pero no porque estuviera preocupada por la zapatilla. Cuando Faith había corrido hacia la otra habitación, Serena se había recordado de una de las peores partes de la historia de Cenicienta, y lo que sus hermanastras habían hecho para que les quedara la zapatilla. "¡Tenemos que detenerla!" gritó mientras que la madre de Faith se interponía en su camino. "¡No saben lo que está planeando hacer!"

"Creo que intenta casarse con un príncipe," le dijo la mujer con una mirada fría.

Serena dejó de gritar y se alejó de la horrible mirada. "¿Pero vale la pena?"

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Faith entró cojeando y luciendo bastante pálida. Su rostro mostraba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y su cuerpo temblaba. En una mano sostenía un ensangrentado cuchillo de cocina y en su pie se encontraba la zapatilla.

"Me queda," dijo casi desmayándose. Lucía extrañamente satisfecha cuando su madre le sonrió orgullosa.

"¡Ah! Así que es mi hija de la que el príncipe se ha enamorado. Estamos tan honrados de que acepte a mi querida Faith en su—"

"¡Señorita, su pie!" gritó el cochero. Todos en la habitación bajaron la vista hacia la zapatilla de cristal en su pie, y observaban con la sangre comenzaba a llenar el zapato y a gotear la alfombra.

Nephrite se llevó las manos a la boca, como que si fuera a vomitar. Serena estaba disgustada. Pero Faith sonreía débilmente.

"No es nada. Simplemente me raspe un poco cuando me quite el golpe que tenía."

"¿Que golpe?" gritó Serena sin poder controlarse. "¿Quieres decir tu dedo?"

Faith le dio una mirada asesina en respuesta y Serena se encontró preocupándose del enorme cuchillo en la mano de la chica. "Ahora," dijo Faith con determinación, "Estoy lista para ir al castillo, mi príncipe."

Nephrite aun miraba horrorizado hacia la zapatilla mientras que la sangre manchaba aún más la alfombra. Mientras que Faith comenzó a caminar hacia él, cojeando y obviamente sufriendo, él gritó de repente, "¡Basta ya! ¡Quítese ese zapato de inmediato!"

Faith dio un paso hacia atrás como que si la hubiesen abofeteado. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Lo que escuchó," le dijo el cochero. "Obviamente se encuentra en mucho dolor. El zapato no le queda. No puede creer—"

"¡Pero me queda!" grito ella. "Miren, ¡esta puesto!"

"¡Quíteselo ahora!"

Su palidez se volvió un rojo brillante mientras que Faith miraba al príncipe y luego a su madre. Parecía realmente confundida mientras que la sangre continuaba saliendo. Finalmente, y con bastante dolor y dificultad se quitó el zapato.

Serena sollozó y desvió la mirada. Hasta la madre de Faith lucía de repente enferma y parecía que Hope se iba a desmayar. El príncipe y el cochero lucían disgustados por la lastimera chica, puesto que se había cortado el dedo gordo del pie.

El cochero tomó algunas servilletas de tela de la mesa y se arrodilló para envolverlas en el pie de la chics, antes de tomar la zapatilla ensangrentada.

"Milady," le dijo, rompiendo el incómodo silencio, "el zapato no es suyo."

Faith comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Dejó caer el cuchillo y desapareció hacia la otra habitación, sosteniendo la tela manchada de sangre en un puño.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y la habitación se llenó de un intenso silencio y del olor a sangre. La madre de la chica hablo primero, luciendo de nuevo una mirada de satisfacción.

"Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hija. No sé qué le sucedió. Sin embargo, mi otra hija también estuvo presente en el baile."

Hope dio un paso hacia delante, sosteniéndose con la silla más cercana. "Si, lo estuve. Y si, recuerdo haber bailado con usted, Su Majestad. Estoy segura que la zapatilla es mía."

El príncipe no parecía convencido, pero el cochero ya había limpiado el zapato con una toalla. Hope se sentó y le ofreció el pie. El cochero intento colocarle la zapatilla, pero solamente le entro hasta el arco del pie. Su talón no entraba, así que comenzó a guardarlo, negando con la cabeza en disculpa.

"La zapatilla no le queda."

"Por supuesto que si me queda. ¡No lo está haciendo bien! ¿Qué sabe un hombre de zapatos de mujer?" preguntó Hope de manera arrogante, tomando la zapatilla y metiendo el pie tan fuerte como podía.

"¡Es suficiente, milady!" Nephrite dijo serio, pero ella no se detuvo. Con un grito de enojo, Hope tomo el cuchillo y lo coloco en su talón.

"¡No!" grito Serena, quitándole el cuchillo antes de que Hope pudiera lastimarse como su hermana lo había hecho. "¿Estas loca? El zapato no te queda."

"¡Pero si me queda! ¡Me quedara! ¡Me casare con el príncipe!"

Serena sostuvo el cuchillo lejos de la chica para que no pudiera agarrarlo, aunque ésta gritó y suplicó. Finalmente, Hope comenzó a sollozar horriblemente y salió corriendo a la habitación por la que había desaparecido su hermana.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Serena tiró el cuchillo en la mesa. "Ha criado a un par de tristes hijas," le dijo de manera acusadora.

La mujer la miro fríamente, pero no respondió. Lentamente coloco la bandeja de galletas que había estado sosteniendo y se volteó hacia el Príncipe Nephrite. "Su Alteza, me disculpo por el comportamiento de mis hijas esta noche. Se emocionan rápidamente."

Serena torció los ojos, pero Nephrite se inclinó cortésmente. Su rostro lucía particularmente verde.

"¿Supongo que no hay ninguna otra dama en la casa?" le preguntó tembloroso, inclinándose para recoger la zapatilla.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

"Ya veo. Me disculpo por haberle robado el tiempo. Feliz noche."

"¡Espere!" dijo Serena, dando un paso hacia delante. "Quizá hay una chica más."

La mujer levanto la ceja en irritación. "Le aseguro que no tengo otras hijas."

"No una hija," le dijo Serena, "pero una sirvienta."

Por un momento la mujer parecía sorprendida, pero rápidamente su mirada se volvió de desprecio. "¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Por qué dejaría que una sirvienta asistiera al baile?"

"Si," le dijo el príncipe a Serena, "¿Por qué la dejaría?"

"No tiene importancia," le dijo Serena algo molesta. "¿Debemos intentar probar la zapatilla en toda chica elegible del reino, no es así Nephrite?"

Su ceño fruncido se hizo aún más profundo. "Las chicas elegibles incluyen a aquellas de estatus noble, Lady Serena. Aquellas que pudieron asistir al baile."

Serena dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. "¿Y quién dice que ella no pudo haber asistido? Denle a una chica hermosa un vestido y un par de zapatillas…"

La mujer rió. "¿Y en donde podría haber encontrado una sirvienta cosas tan hermosas y costosas? ¿Ciertamente no cree que el honorable Príncipe Nephrite querría casarse con una plebeya?"

"Si, no crees eso, ¿o si Serena?" gruño Nephrite.

Serena lo miro con asombro. "¿Que tanta importancia tiene? Te enamoraste con el corazón, no con el estatus, ¿no es así? ¿Ahora, hay otra chica aquí o no?"

"¡Serena, es suficiente!" grito Nephrite. "Milady, una vez más me disculpo por hacerle perder el tiempo. Feliz día." Tomo abruptamente a Serena del brazo, con la zapatilla aun en su otra mano y salió por la puerta de enfrente.

"¡Ouch! ¡Me estas lastimando!" grito Serena exasperada mientras que la obligaban a caminar hacia la calle, el cochero trotando detrás de ellos con la almohada vacía. La puerta se cerró fuertemente detrás de ellos y el príncipe finalmente la soltó.

"¿Como te atreves?" le dijo, enfrentándola.

"¿Como me atrevo a qué?"

"¿Como te atreves a insultarme, un príncipe del Reino de Aysel, en la casa de un noble?"

"¿Insultarte? ¿Cómo? ¿Preguntando ver al amor de tu vida?"

"¡Preguntando por una sirvienta! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Honestamente crees que me rebajaría de nivel al casarme con una plebeya? ¡Es inconcebible!"

"¡Oh, déjate de cosas!" Serena tiro los brazos al aire. "Ella es una persona, igual que tú. Y _solo_ porque ella no tiene un estatus alto no quiere decir que sea menos merecedora de tu amor, o de ser una princesa. ¿Y si es la chica más hermosa, dulce y maravillosa que conocerás en tu vida? ¿La dejaras escapar solo por un estúpido titulo? _¡Ese si es un insulto!_ "

"No! El hecho de que te dejé a ti, una plebeya, llevarme en esta cacería de locos, ¡ese el insulto!" grito Nephrite, tirando la zapatilla hacia la calle. Con un estruendo se quebró en mil pedazos brillantes.

Serena dio un grito y salto alejándose de los vidrios rotos.

"¡Habrás realizado una gran labor ayer con el enano, pero ahora veo que no eres más que una molestia! ¡Eres una chica desagradecida, descortés, ruda y aniñada! Aun cuando hayas rescatado a mi sobrina, ya no eres bienvenida en el palacio." Haciendo a un lado la cortina del carruaje, Nephrite se subió a el. "¡Cochero!"

"Er… si, Su Majestad," respondió el cochero, asintiendo en disculpa a Serena y saltando en su asiento. Tomo las riendas y comenzó a manejar por la calle empedrara, dejando detrás a una Serena horrorizada.

"Pero," finalmente dio un respiro, la boca abierta, "ese engreído y arrogante…"

"…muy importante príncipe."

Serena se dió la vuelta para encontrarse con Seiya, con los brazos cruzados y viéndola fijamente. Andrew estaba a un lado de él, con Hota sobre sus hombros. Todos tenían una mirada de duda.

"Tengo que revisar mis notas," dijo Hota, "pero estoy más que segura que así no se suponía que pasarían las cosas."

"¡No es mi culpa que Nephrite sea un terco sobre el tema! ¡Ni siquiera la quiso ver!"

"Si, bueno, ¿ese era tu trabajo o no?" murmuro Seiya.

"Serena," le dijo Andrew, dando un paso hacia delante. De los tres era el que lucía más desconsolado. "Siento mucho haberte traído aquí. Honestamente pensamos que tú nos podrías ayudar. Evidentemente nos equivocamos. Nos disculpamos por haber perdido tu tiempo. Quizá sea hora de llevarte a casa."

"¡Oh, de ninguna manera!" le dijo Serena. "Nephrite se encontrará con esa chica, se enamorará perdidamente de ella y vivirán felices para siempre, aun si tengo que obligarlo!" los guardianes intercambiaron miradas, pero Serena ya se había dado la vuelta hacia la puerta. Cuando volteó a ver, los tres guardianes ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

Gracias a Xiomara Gonzalez y a Caro por los reviews!

¡Yo creo que en el siguiente capítulo si aparecerá Darien!


End file.
